What if
by Kylaia
Summary: *Updated!!!* What if in Wolf Speaker the dust-devil did get Daine? Well it does in this fic. None of the characters are mine etc.
1. What if

Just so that no one gets too confused about this story, it's a what-if story. What if Numair failed to turn Tristan Staghorn into an apple tree in Wolf-Speaker in the chapter 'The Fall of Tristan and Yolane'. To put it briefly the funnel thing that Tristan created consumes Daine and sends her to Hogwarts.  
Disclaimer: None of the following characters are mine etc. I'm not making any money from this and so on and so forth.  
  
  
Tortall meets Hogwarts.  
(Chapter 1)  
  
  
  
---The fiery dust devil roared high to become a tornado of flame. "You and your 'honour code', your sermons on what we owe the-unGifted-you made me sick in Carthak and you still do. Well, you will *not* walk away unscorched!" He pointed at Daine, and the funnel leapt for her.  
Immediately Daine was thrown into a world of swirling lights and shrieking noises. And then it all stopped. The landscape around her settled into a large forest of tall foreboding trees. Without knowing who she was, where she was or what she was doing in the place she was in Daine passed out on a grass bank near a large castle that most can't see.   
  
***  
  
Mumbling about stupid men who have no idea about the concept of manners, Daine staggered to her feet and did a bone check. Safe in the knowledge that no bones were broken, she performed a weapon check. All of her daggers were in the correct place and her bow and quiver were still on her back, a comforting pressure in this unknown world. Swiftly changing her eyes into those of a hawk Daine looked at her surroundings.  
Tall, dark looming trees surrounded her. Not too far away was an immortal. It seemed to be like a spidren and yet not. Hoping that she wouldn't meet this unknown creature Daine followed the very vague path.  
  
***  
  
She had been walking for almost two hours, during that time she had acquired a small flock of crows, two red deer, a wolf pack and for some reason nearly fifteen lady bugs who had made their home on the hind's back. After conversing with the buck Daine had fund out that there was a large building of two-leggers nearby, she asked the People to take her there.  
'People friend? The place is near.' the voice of the hind Cihra came softly in Daine's mind.  
'How far?'  
Using the crows' ideas of length Daine figured it was about a mile to the palace or fief. If the animals estimate of numbers the only type of building that could house over eight hundred humans would have to be a particularly large fief or a palace. One thing that the ladybirds had told her though had confused her. They had told her of sparks that cam out of pieces of wood. All that Daine could think was that the place she was heading for was a school for mages.  
Wary Daine froze as she heard rustlings and curses ahead. The sound came from around the next bend. Five ladybirds flew ahead to see who or what it was. They came back and told Daine it was a two-legger, picking up plants from the ground. The small brunette drew her bow off her back and slid an arrow out of her quiver. Securing the bolt Daine gently walked to the large tree that was blocking her view of the newcomer. Cursing out loud as a twig underneath her broke. Daine stepped into full view of the bending man. Bow in arm and deer, wolves and crows alike close behind her.  
  
***  
  
Wishing that Sprout could grow some aptitude for growing ginseng, Severus Snape gathered his cloak around him to protect himself from the gathering dusk. Striding into the Forbidden Forest he massaged his pounding temples. Drawing a small leather pouch from a cloak pocket he gathered up some midistrel that he had just noticed. Snape walked for about 20 minutes or so until the cold overcame him. Shivering from the heat or lack of, Snape made his way to the clearing he had last seen some ginseng. Casting a heat spell over himself he crouched beside the orange coloured herb and placed 5 or six of the leaves into a velvet bag. Swatting away some insects that flew too close Severus tied the neck of the bag.  
Severus nearly dropped the bag though when he heard a small crackle behind him. Drawing himself up to his considerable full height, convinced he was dealing with a troublemaker student Severus began to turn and give the student at least fifteen detentions, he gasped when he saw the figure before him. Facing him was a short girl of fourteen or perhaps a little older. Long brown curls hid most of the face from view, and he had thought Miss Granger's hair was wild! The only feature that could be distinguished was a pair of large eyes; they were the dullest blue Snape had ever seen, though they were more steel grey than blue.   
"Who are you?" confused, Severus watched as the girl stepped forward, looked over her shoulder and told her unseen companions that it was safe to come out.  
"I am Daine." the young girl spoke with a slight northern accent.  
"Daine? Do you know where you are?" Severus briskly asked her, he was very confused about how this girl had got so close to Hogwarts.  
"No I don't," looking slightly to the side Daine watched as a deer stood either side of her and wolves surrounded them all. Crows, cawing to each other, perched on trees. Ladybirds flew around in the air, "Where am I? Who are you? Are you a student of the Mage School?"  
"You are in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. I am Severus Snape, Potions Master. Would you accompany me to the castle." Seeing that it was not a question but a statement Daine turned to the buck.  
"I'm going to the two-legger building you don't have to come, and that goes for you too." Looking at a large wolf when she said the last part Daine smiled as the animals came towards to her and lipped her shirt or hands. Still smiling she watched as they retreated into the forest. The only animals that remained were a small crow named Braane and wolf twins Blackpaw and Cub.   
"Shall we go?" the wolves pace matching her own Daine set off towards Hogwarts with Snape following her. Wondering how she knew where Hogwarts was, Severus eyed the two wolves warily. Perhaps she was a Death-Eater spy, could Albus forgive him if he led a spy to the castle? Hoping the wolves would not eat him the tall man quickened his steps in an effort to catch up.  
  
***  
  
"Ron! You should have blocked that Quaffle! Neville try to swing your arm a little more." Flying here and there Harry Potter Gryffindor Quidditch captain shouted other words of encouragement to his team.  
"Liam! The idea of being a Chaser is catching and throwing the Quaffle, not dropping it! Well done Klio, brilliant pass. Right, that's it folks, Hufflepuff need to practice too." A crowd of red robes and broomsticks flew down to the pitch and grouped at the sidelines.   
"Harriet, Neville. Perhaps for our next game you could develop a pattern of attack? It looks very impressive when you work together effectively." Glancing at his year mate and the black haired third year, Harry continued,  
"Liam could you perhaps come down here to practice tonight? That goes for you and you," the seventh year captain nodded towards Gem and Klio. The three chasers agreed. The seven of them were about to walk to the castle to get changed and have a well-deserved wash when a strange sight came walking towards them.   
A girl with very thick hair was walking up the hill to the pitch. Two almost identical wolves closely flanked her; a crow perched on her shoulder. Close behind Professor Snape glared at the back of this unknown girl. As the strange group neared the Quidditch players, they noticed that the girl was in fact talking to the bird. To all appearances it looked as though she really did believe that the crow could talk back. Giggling they all wondered how Snape knew this girl. Was she a former pupil of his gone mad?  
  
***  
  
Uncertain, Daine hung back waiting for the dark man to catch up.  
"Which way?" none of the animals had been this far before.   
"I was wondering when you were going to stop!" Severus glared at this young chit of a girl. Not sure why he was angry with her he scowled darkly at her before lurching ahead with an elaborate sweep of his robes. Making a face at his back Daine followed.  
-*That two-legger is funny. He has a funny face; can you do that to your face?* - Giggling Cub gently butted Daine's leg.  
"No I think he just practices it a lot! Who are they?"  
-*Those people there? Its a kind of game, they throw soft rocks to each other, they aren't flying though.* -  
"They can fly?"   
Smugly the voice of Braane interrupted.  
-*Not really, not like I can. They have to use special sticks to make them fly.* - Proudly Braane ran his beak through his shining wing feathers.  
Daine's mouth dropped open as she got her first glimpse of Hogwarts. It was so big! Sweeping out her magic Daine registered almost a thousand animals. Despite the impression the castle had made on her, her gaze was fixed on the group of students watching her intently. There was one boy who seemed to be their leader. All she could see of him that he had black hair. Waving and flashing a grin at him, Daine turned and followed the billowing cloak.   
  
***  
  
"Severus? Is anything the matter?" popping a lemon drop in his mouth, Dumbledore rested his chin on his steepled fingers.  
"No, yes. Oh I don't know. There's a girl outside who managed to get past the wards. She doesn't seem to be a witch though."  
"Well send her in, then you can go back to making your vile concoctions."  
Smiling gently Albus nodded to his protege. Frowning slightly Snape strode out of the room and told Daine that she was to go in.   
"Well my dear, who are you?" gob smacked Daine looked at the old man who spoke as if he had known her since she was but a babe in arms. Staring at the moving portraits Daine answered the peculiar man.  
"I'm Veralidaine Sarrasri. But most just call me Daine."  
"What a beautiful name! What is its origins?" Carefully eyeing the animals that were roaming around his office Dumbledore places the bag of sweets in a desk drawer.   
"It's Gallan sir."  
"Gallan? Hmm, somehow I don't think you come from around here. Have you ever heard of England?"  
"No."  
"Well, we know that you don't come from this world. How did you come to be here?"  
"It was Tristan sir. He created a funnel thing and the next thing I knew I was lying in that big forest over there." Daine nodded towards the forest. Normally she wasn't this talkative, but this man seemed to compell her to speak.  
"I'm guessing this Tristan wasn't a friend?"  
"No sir."  
"Well, I'm still a little confused about one point. This castle is warded so that everyone without magic cannot come anywhere near it. Even if they did come as close as the great hall, all they'd see would be a ruin. So unless you have magic you've managed to get past one of the most powerful wards ever created."  
"Oh, I do have magic."  
"Ah, that explains a lot, but where is your wand?"  
"Wand?" Daine shook her head, "What's a wand?" thoughtfully Dumbledore opened the top drawer in his desk and brought out his own wand.  
"No, I don't have one of those. Some of the mages at home, used staffs."  
"How do you perform magic though? Wait, I think I'm assuming too much. If you come from a different world, what's to stop you having a different magic from this world. What kind of magic do you have? And what exactly does it do?"  
"Wild Magic. I can talk to animals sir, heal them and turn into one (A/N not quite true I know, but just deal with it.). And also Immortals, but I can only talk to them."  
"An Immortal?"  
"They're creatures that will live forever unless they're killed, such as dragons and unicorns. Do you have them here?"  
"Yes, what do you mean by you can talk to them?"  
"Well every animal or Immortal has Wild Magic, and so my magic gives me the link so that we can speak mind to mind. Because of how much I have most animals see me as an animal with a two-legger front."  
"Amazing! You mean you could talk to a phoenix?"  
"Yes. Though he says he's too tired to come out." grinning madly Dumbledore realised what Daine had said.  
"You mean you've been talking to Fawkes?"  
"Yes. He says that he would like it very much if you would send for some cheese."  
"Cheese? I know you can talk too him now. Only I know he likes cheese. So those wolves they're presumably following you because of your magic?"  
"Yes, most animals are attracted to my magic and will follow me."  
"Well, it's sorted then. Until we find a way to send you back to your home, you'll be staying here. And your friends too if they wish."  
"Really? Thank you so much!"  
"Yes, yes. One more student won't make too much of a difference. Well we may as well sort you into your house."  
"My house?"   
"Yes, all of the students are divided into houses. You'll know what I mean when you meet yours."   
His joints protesting loudly Dumbledore lifted himself out of his chair and took a battered hat off a shelf. Sitting back down at his desk he offered it to Daine. Hesitantly Daine took it and placed it on her head.  
  
"Well aren't you a strange one? Ah, yes. There's no doubt about you. GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Smiling gently Dumbledore lifted the hat off her head and placed it back.  
"Well I would show you to your common room myself but I have a lot of work to do so off you go. See your head of house about your timetable and so on."   
"Thank you." standing Daine left the strange man in his strange room. Scratching Blackpaw's left ear Daine descended the swirling staircase and wondered where to go next. The corridor that she was in looked suddenly unfamiliar, everything was as different from Tortall as it could be. Fighting back tears as she realised that she wouldn't see any of her friends for quite some time Daine walked.   
After ten minutes of endless corridor Daine was lost. The two wolves were whining slightly, they could feel how nervous their new friend was. Braane who was acting important by scouting ahead suddenly alighted onto Daine's shoulder. -*Some two-leggers are just up there.* - The boy that Daine had seen earlier came around the corner and stopped. With Blackpaw and Cub standing slightly in front of her and bearing their teeth none of the three students wanted to some any closer. -*Cub, Blackpaw. Stop it. Braane stop hiding in my hair please.* - Daine talked to the animals silently so as not to frighten those in front of her.  
"Are you a new student?" asked a tall red head.  
"Um, yes I suppose. Could you tell me where to find my common room? The talking hat said I'm in Gryffindor." The faces of all three visibly brightened.  
"Of course. We're in Gryffindor too. My names Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and she is Hermione Granger."  
"Hello, I'm Daine."   
"Cool name. The common room is just a corridor away." nodding Daine followed the boy she now knew to be Harry.   
"Don't take this the wrong way or anything Daine, but why are you wearing those weird clothes they look really old and is that a real bow? Also why do you have a crow on your shoulder and why are those wolves following you? Are they hungry or something?" asked Ron.  
"Wolves don't eat humans! They never have and they never will. The only reason they have for attacking anyone is that they were taking their land. And the reason they're with me is that they are my friends."  
"Right. Okay. What are their names?" enquired Ron. Ignoring the information she had just told him.  
"The crow is Braane, the wolf with the black paws is Blackpaw and the other is Cub. And Blackpaw wants to know if she can have some of the bread you have in your pocket."  
"How do you know I've got a sandwich in my pocket?"  
"You always have food on your person Ron."  
"Oh shut up 'Mione. How do you know though?"  
"I didn't know you had bread in your pocket until Blackpaw told me. And she probably smelt it."  
"No, I can accept that the wolf could smell it but how did it tell you?"  
"I have Wild magic I can talk to animals." Daine sighed, if she were to tell everyone she met about her Wild Magic she would be getting very annoyed.  
"Wow! That's so cool! You mean you can- and well can you-... Uh sorry. But you still haven't answered Ron about your clothes and bow." Daine flashed a grin at Harry, from his reaction she guessed that their magic was very different from the magic she was used to.  
"It is a real bow. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you but I come from a different world."  
"Whoah!" Hermione's head jerked up from her book "How did you get here?" snapping the book shut Hermione giggled as the wolves sneezed from the dust.  
"First though where's the common room? And what is it?"  
"The Gryffindor common room is just a large room where all Gryffindors can do their own thing. Ron plays chess mostly, Harry tries to play chess and cleans his broom, and I read or work unlike this pair. Only Gryffindors are allowed in. And here it is. You'll need the password. It's 'Itsy-Bitsy, Teeny-Weeny, Yellow Polka Dot Bikini', it usually changes every day depending on whether Seamus can remember to change it." Seamus Finnegan had surprised everyone by becoming a prefect and each password he thought of seemed to be more stupid than the one before. Slowly a large painting of a woman in pink swung forwards to reveal a large room.   
"This is the Common Room. I'm not sure where you're going to be sleeping because all of the dormitories are full. You'll have to ask Professor McGonnagal." Noticing Daine's confused look Hermione explained "Professor McGonnagal is out head of house."  
"Oh yes, Dumbledore said I've got to see her about my timetable."  
"Right, while the boys go and take a shower, which might I say they definitely need, I'll take you to McGonnagal." Both girls left the common room, wolves close behind.   
-*Daine? Where are we going and what was that place? It smelt nice.* -  
"We're going to see McGonnagal, and that was our common room. That's you're new home if you want to stay with me."  
"Who are you talking to Daine?"  
"Oh sorry, I'm just talking to Cub." biting her lip Hermione hurried forward.  
-*Of course we're going to stay with you, we might go back to see the pack sometimes but you're our new pack leader now.* -  
"Thanks." smiling at the two wolves Daine rummaged in her pockets until she fund some pieces of cheese.   
"And you Braane? Are you going to stay with us?"  
-*Of course.* - Hopping closer to her hair Braane began to run his beak through Daine's hair.  
"Hey mudblood!" Daine looked up at the speaker. Whoever he was Hermione looked very mad.  
"Sod off Malfoy! And besides who cares who my parents were. The only thing that matters is that I've got higher marks than any 'pureblood' here. Though I must say that in your case it's not particularly hard."  
"No matter what marks you get you'll always be a mudblood. And who's this? Won't you introduce us?" The last was said with mock politeness.  
"My name is Veralidaine Sarrasri. If I were you I'd remember that name very well. I'd also apologise to Hermione." although they had only known each other for minutes, Daine already like the older girl. However she did not like this pale boy at all.  
"Apologise? Now why on earth would I do that? Will you set your dogs on me? Which aren't allowed."  
"No, my wolves are still to young to do any real damage. However I, well lets just say that you don't want to get on my wrong side."  
"Why?" this arrogant boy was obviously one who thought girls were too weak to do anything.  
"Well, " keeping eye contact with him Daine shifted her hands into talons. Very long, sharp talons, "You could very easily find yourself gutted. So why don't you come a little closer to see how fast a person can bleed to death." Bringing her shifted hands up to where Malfoy could see them she beckoned to him with her talons. Hearing Hermione gasp, Daine returned them to their natural state. The little shape-shift had the same effect on Malfoy. He appeared to be paler than ever. He was shaking, and his eyes were full of fear.  
"Now, you silly little boy. Go away. Run along and play, and be a good boy won't you?" Daine fought back the laughter that was threatening to burst forth. Nodding wildly, Malfoy turned on his heels and attempted to walk away with dignity. Just about understanding what was happening the two wolves yipped at each other and followed Malfoy yipping at him and each other.  
  
"What on Earth!? Mr. Malfoy! Stop throwing hexes around like that! Someone might get hurt!"   
"That's McGonnagal. Professor McGonnagal?" hurrying to the end of the corridor Hermione peered around the corner and motioned to Daine. The scene before them was rather funny. Malfoy was sitting huddled against the wall looking worse for wear. His robes were tattered and dusty. However Cub had a purple nose and snout, Malfoy's aim wasn't all that bad. However all of Cub began to turn back to her normal colouring when McGonnagal waved her wnad a few times.   
-*C'mere girls. Thanks though.* -  
-*He smelled nasty.* -  
-*It wasn't much fun really. He just rolled around and pointed his stick at us*-  
The two wolves trotted to Daine's side and sat, their tails thumping the stone floor. The sight of them grinning at him sent Malfoy running along the corridor. Shaking her head Professor McGonnagal turned to Hermione and Daine.   
"Hermione? Is anything the matter?"  
"Yes, Daine's new and there isn't anywhere for her to sleep, she also needs a timetable."  
"Yes, yes. Follow me, Daine did you say?"  
"Yes. Daine Sarrasri."  
"Unusual name. My office is here." Opening the door to an airy spacious office McGonnagal walked over to a filing cabinet. From a slightly open door a thin cat poked his nose into the room. The rest of his body followed his nose. He was a young cat, grey with white legs and black tail tip. Gracefully he approached Daine. Dropping to her haunches Daine allowed him to place his front paws on her shoulders. Eye to eye they regarded each other.  
"Oh my!" McGonnagal dropped the papers she had dug out. The cat, Graeme, was infamous for scratching everyone except his mistress. If a student saw him walking towards them, the student would turn and run.  
Delicately he extended his nose and rubbed it against Daine's cheek. Running a hand along his sleek fur Daine stood up.   
"What!" unnerved by the looks on the other two's faces Daine took a step back. In answer Hermione held out her hands, which were covered in scars.  
"That's what Graeme does to people he doesn't know."  
"So? I told you already about my Wild Magic."   
"Ah yes, I forgot about your unusual magic. Albus told me but I'm afraid I forgot." collecting the papers she had dropped McGonnagal opened the door Graeme had emerged from and clucked at the cat. Purring at Daine Graeme walked past McGonnagal and mewed at Daine. McGonnagal turned back to Daine and closed the door.  
"How old are you dear?"   
"Fourteen and a half."  
"You'll be with the third years then. I realise you'll be behind but I'm sure Hermione will help you." McGonnagal handed her a piece of paper, "As to where you'll be sleeping, I think you'd prefer you're own room. Especially as those two will be staying with you," Nodding at the two wolves McGonnagal showed whom she meant by 'those two'; "However the only empty rooms are in the dungeons. At least you won't be late to potions though!" smiling at her own joke McGonnagal conjured up a glowing blue ball of light, "This will show you to your room. The password at the moment is 'Cockroach Cluster', to change it you just say the current password say 'Change' and then clearly say your new password and then say 'Done'. If that is all?"   
Both shook their heads and left the room.   
"Well I'll leave you to settle in. Will you be able to remember where the common room is?"  
"I should do. If I don't I'll just ask Braane."  
"Okay, well see you later maybe."  
"Bye." sighing Daine watched as her new friend walked away. Noticing the ball of light had disappeared Daine ran to the end of the corridor and looked both ways. Spotting sight of it she ran towards it. As she got closer she slowed down. Walking by the side of it Daine walked for two or three minutes. Suddenly the light went out. Panicking, as she couldn't see any doors, Daine changed her eyes to those of a hawk. She could just very slightly see a small crack in the wall.   
"Cockroach Cluster."   
Slowly the wall slid to the side and revealed a small but cosy room. Cub and Blackpaw cautiously sniffed the air. Quite happy with the room's smell they jumped onto a powder blue loveseat and began to play-wrestle. Changing her eyes back to her normal blue ones Daine looked about her. The room was a deep indigo with light blue furnishings. A large desk of cherrywood stood in the middle of the south wall. The east wall was covered with bookshelves. Books filled the shelves. There were two doors leading off the north wall. Opening one oak door Daine knew the room to be the bedroom.   
It was furnished all in silvers and blacks, Daine gasped. It was so beautiful. It was circular apart from one straight stretch against which the king sized bed rested. The silver walls seemed to glitter in the light. The bed had black satin sheets on. Wondering how the bathroom could live up to the two rooms she had already seen Daine opened to the bathroom and nearly burst out laughing.   
The bath that dominated the entire room was over two metres deep. At least five metres wide and well over twenty metres long. The walls were a deep copper; the taps on the side of the pool/tub were all copper. Closing the door Daine laughed at Braane's antics. He was swooping down on Cub and seeing how long he could stay on her back for. Considering that she and Blackpaw were still fighting it was rather a stupid thing to be doing. Realising that she needed to put on the type of clothes that the others wore Daine went back into the bedroom to look for some of the strange robes they wore. There were two sets of robes, both with an insignia of a lion just below the left collarbone. Putting them on Daine called to the animals. Remembering about changing her password Daine stopped  
"Cockroach Cluster. Change. The Queen's Riders. Done."  
-*Come on lets go see if we can get some food.* - Daine saw Snape, hoping he wouldn't see her she hurried along to the common room. 


	2. Reminders of home

"Silence please." Snape's growling voice drifted across the class. "Today we're making a Cheering Potion. If you fail to brew the potion to my satisfaction," he smirked, "You will do it again tonight at seven thirty. The instructions are on the board now get on with it!" glaring at the class Snape swooped to sit behind his desk. Dark eyes calmly watching the third years he happened to glance upon Daine. Even though she had only been in lessons for a few weeks she was already quite skilled at non-magical subjects such as potions and herbology. She was clearly ahead of her year mates in potions. Her former teacher had obviously taught her well. There were the odd potions she had never heard of but the majority of the potions the class had brewed she already knew. Watching as she placed her cauldron on a fire his eyes fell on her three companions. Both Cub and Blackpaw were resting underneath the table; Braane was swooping around the classroom, alighting often on Daine's shoulder to receive some cheese or bread. Snape removed a quill and a pot of green ink from his desk and finished marking first year essays.  
  
***  
  
"Argh! What is it?" dropping her equipment Harriet pulled a face at the creature before her.   
"It's a dragon! Professor!" outraged one of the Slytherins stomped to Snape's desk as though it was his fault.  
"Kit! What are you doing here? How's everyone?" also dropping her things Daine knelt beside the blue dragon. She ran her hands down the sides of the dragon smoothing down ruffled scales. Placing her claws on the girls shoulders the dragon chirruped.   
"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Daine picked the dragon up and got to her feet. She bit her lip as she noticed the stares she was receiving.   
"Miss Sarrasri? Might I enquire as to where that thing came from? And what it is?" Snape pushed himself up and watched the girl thoughtfully.  
"I don't know Professor. I think Numair once told me that dragons don't have boundaries on worlds. They can travel between. I think. Kitten, is a dragon. Her ma asked me to look after her." sighing Snape strode across to the fireplace and seized a fistful of glittering powder form a small pouch hanging form the mantelpiece and threw it into the flames.  
"Headmaster?" slowly the smiling head of Dumbledore appeared in the now blue flames.  
"Really Severus, you could have at least called when I wasn't snoozing. What is it?"  
"Miss Sarrasri has a newcomer." the old man's face crinkled in confusion.  
"Meaning?"  
"Come and see." stepping away as the headmaster staggered out of the fireplace, Snape turned to face Daine. "You see?"  
"Ah yes, well I hardly think that I needed to be told. It's not really a crisis is it?"  
"Albus! Surely you aren't going to let this girl keep a dragon in the school are you? It's terrible! The governors will not be pleased when they find out."  
"Severus, I can plainly see that as long as Miss Sarrasri is with the dragon it won't misbehave. It's not very big either, it's no bigger than An'la. So please stop overreacting." Dumbledore turned to the class. "Class dismissed, I doubt you'll be able to work after the excitement."  
"Headmaster!"  
"Severus. I'll be going now. I expect to see you at dinner. I noticed your absence this morning." he growled warningly.  
"Yes sir." Sitting back at his desk Snape glared at the now empty classroom.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, how cool was that! We have about an hour till Care of Magical Creatures!" Half-listening to Harriet's chatter Daine followed the girl to the Quidditch pitch.  
-Daine, are you sure Kit won't bite. -  
-Yes, she's only a pup like you two-  
-Good- Cub's relief showed in her voice. Blackpaw unlike her sister was quite happy to play with the young dragon.  
"Well I don't know what you're going to do really, I mean Liam and I can practise but there's nothing you can do. Are you sure you want to stay with us." The raven-haired girl turned to face the other girl.  
"I'll be fine." shrugging, Liam and Harriet climbed over the benches and mounted. Turning so that her face was in the wind Daine inhaled. Shivering slightly, she sat up straighter. Taking a deep breath she shifted into a hawk. Changing the vocal cords of the hunter into those of her own she called,  
"Harriet, will you shout to me when we need to go to Hagrid's lesson? I'm just going for a fly."  
Not waiting to hear her reply Daine sped towards the castle. Daine revelled in the feeling of flying with delight. She noticed the way the wind ruffled her wing feathers, the way the sun beat relentlessly on her back. Far below her she noticed a figure walking alone. Wheeling around Daine circled. Professor Snape strode towards the castle. Like the time Daine had first met him he had been collecting ingredients from the forest. In both hands were bags. Lazily she coasted down beside him. Blinking Snape turned to her.   
"My, God. I didn't know there were any hawks here." Snape murmured almost reverently. Realising he didn't know her for what she was, Daine dove towards the ground and in doing so changed into a hyena.  
"Showing off, Miss Sarrasri, gets you nowhere." frowning at her he turned back to the castle. Slightly annoyed Daine yipped at him and trotted back to the Quidditch stands.  
"How long till next lesson?" Shaking her head Daine shouted to the blurs of colour above her.  
"Ten minutes. You'd better go and get dressed and go straight to Hagrid's. I'll come put your clothes in a bag." Diving straight to the ground, Harriet jumped off her broomstick and ran to Daine. Stuffing the clothes into a nearby bag Harriet ran back to her broom and carried on as if she had never got off her broom. Baring her teeth in a silent laugh Daine picked up her bag and galloped to the castle in a hurry. The two wolves had presumably gone back to her rooms for a nap. Changing into a cheetah for speed Daine careened around corners with wild abandon. Until she hit a pair of legs. Cursing Snape got to his feet.  
"Miss Sarrasri, we meet again." knowing she was in big trouble Daine dropped the bag to allow her the freedom of speech.  
"Professor! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there! I'm really sorry." staring strangely at her Snape shook his head.  
"No matter how many times I see and hear it. I will never get used to talking animals."  
"Sorry."  
"No need to apologise. I am curious on one point though. Why aren't you in class?" He was being far too nice she decided. Something was going on.  
"I need to shift back."   
"Sorry? Can you only shift in one place?"  
"Oh, um no. When I shift back to a human I don't have my clothes on. So I'm going to my rooms to shift and get dressed. So if you would excuse me?" if a cheetahs could blush Daine would be doing so now.  
"Of course. Good day." With a whirl of black robes and the scent of apples and cinnamon Snape disappeared through and old oaken door.   
'Well that was strange.' thought Daine.   
*  
"The Queen's Riders." after making sure that the door was locked Daine shifted and got dressed.  
  
***  
  
"Stay back! It'll 'ave yeh arm off!" wildly waving his arms, Hagrid ran (A/N do you think Hagrid would run funny?) towards the student who was getting too close to the dragon Hagrid picked him up and ran to the other side of the paddock with him under his arm.   
"Liam Preston what the heck did yeh think yeh were doin'? Yeh coulda bein' killed!"  
"I just wanted to get a better look at it."  
"Yeh plonker! Them charms only keep it in. They don't keep yeh out!"  
"Oh, I didn't know that."  
"Well yeh do now. Class, did yeh all notice the way it's ears went forwards? That's because even though we were silent it can hear us well enough."   
"Hagrid, sorry-lost-track-of-time." Panting heavily Daine clutched at her sides. Suddenly she straightened up.  
"Oh, thank you." turning to the fully-grown dragon she smiled.   
"Beautiful int he? Where were you?" wondering at her comment, Hagrid turned also.  
"Yes." Daine barely moved her head to murmur to Hagrid, "He's beautiful." Slowly she tilted her head to one side as if listening. Hagrid frowned. He'd never heard of a dragon putting a trance on someone. Slowly she walked towards the dragon.   
"Daine! This dragon aint like yeh little un. He's vicious! More than vicious. Just come away will yeh. Yeh making me nervous."   
"He's lovely though. He wouldn't harm me."  
-Would you?-  
-Of course not.- the dragon's voice was like the sound of leaves rustling. He was obviously quite old. Goosebumps breaking out over her arms as Daine passed through the charms set over the paddock. Just to make sure she passed her hand back through the barrier. It slid easily through. It was obviously set to work only on the dragon.   
-Why does Hagrid think you're vicious?-  
-The hairy man? Some humans killed my mate years ago so I hate them. I want to kill as many of them as I can!- the dragon roared out it's fury. Neck muscles contracting. He noticed that Daine stepped away from him.  
-Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you. You puzzle me. You have the skin of a human and yet you act as a dragon.-  
-I have special magic-  
-What's so special about magic. The ones who killed Ayala had magic- the old dragon lowered his muzzle. Stretching out he pushed his snout against Daine's clothes.  
-You don't smell as they do. You smell cold, and of animal.-  
-Yes, what's your name?- He hesitated.  
-Pavo-  
-That's pretty. Would you let the humans come near you if I promised they wouldn't hurt you?-  
-I... Would you stay by me?-  
-Of course.-  
-Then yes. But only because you asked. Normally I would eat them if they came too near me.- with mock anger he snorted a ball of smoke towards the students way.  
-Do you give me your word you won't hurt them? Or eat them? Or kill them? Or scare them?-  
-I can't scare them? That's unfair, but yes I give you my word.-  
-Thank you.-  
Giving the elongated snout a little pat Daine returned to the group of wide-mouthed students and teacher.  
"Pavo says that you can go to him as long as you don't annoy him he'll be good."  
"Daine, yeh can't be sure of that. I could lose my job if anyone got hurt."  
"He gave me his word," Daine told him stiffly, "A dragon never breaks his word. They are the most noble creatures."  
"Are yeh sure?"  
"Yes! Think of how much better it would be. Everyone would be able to be near him and not just watch him form a safe distance. We could actually meet him. That's a real hands on type of lesson. Think of how your reputation would be. The one Hogwarts teacher to truly tame a dragon."  
"Well I'll go in first, and see if he starts up or not. If he does no one goes in. Come on you're coming with me." Not caring how strange he would look Hagrid grabbed Daine's hand. Though he loved dragons he had never got so close to an adult. And this adult had a notorious reputation of killing people.  
"Pavo, this is Hagrid."  
-Tell him he smells of dragon. When did he have a young one?-  
"Hagrid, you smell of dragon and when did you have a young one?"  
"How does he know I had a baby dragon?" astounded Hagrid stared up at the magnificent being.  
"Dragons have a very acute sense of smell. Even though it has been years since the young one left, Pavo can still smell him on you." finished translating Daine looked expectantly at Hagrid. "So can the others come in?"  
"Yes, hurry up will yeh? Liam stop pulling Louise's hair. Harriet! Stop that at once!"  
  
***  
  
"Kit? Kit where are you?" pulling open her bathroom door Daine peered around for the missing dragon. "There you are. Stop it I'll give you a bath later. C'mon let's go get some dinner. Braane? You up there? Come on, it's dinner. Cub, Blackpaw? Get out of there and come on!" Shaking her head Daine opened the door and watched as the animals stood waiting for her at the end of the corridor.   
-Hurry up Daine, we're hungry.- Blackpaw bared her teeth at Daine in a wolfish grin.  
-Why you! You were the ones who kept me waiting!- With a smile ran towards them. Blackpaw and Cub dashed to the end of the corridor again. Shouting remarks and laughing at each other the strange crowd of dragon, girl, wolves and crow made their way to the Great Hall.  
*  
-Slow down will you.- as the animals began to eat Daine just sat down. -Did you all have to go so fast?- she got no answer.  
"Silly things, so Harry how'd practice go?"  
"Great, I really think we're going to win this year."  
"Brilliant."  
"Daine what's it like from where you come from?" the table stared at the usually quiet Ginny.  
"Well," not sure where to begin Daine decided to keep it brief, "I lived in Galla until I was thirteen. It wasn't that nice. But then I went to Tortall. It's lovely there. I was employed by Onua, she looked after the horses in The Queen's Riders."  
"What are they?"  
"They're like a little army, set up by Queen Thayet. Not as formal as the King's Own but it's still important. Well she took me to Tortall and it was there that I found out about my magic."  
"Who found out first?" Daine swallowed.  
"My teacher Numair." tears blurred her vision.  
"I'm sorry Daine I was being nosy."  
"No, you weren't. It's just I miss them so much. I miss Numair, I miss Cloud, and I miss Alanna. I miss everyone." standing Daine ran through the doors, hot tears stinging her cheeks. All the animals made to follow her but everyone held them back.   
"Leave her be. She needs time." Staring at the empty seat Hermione scratched Cub's ear.  
  
***  
  
'Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't someone else have come here? Am I going to stay here forever? What if I never get home? I'll never see Numair again!' After leaving the Great Hall Daine had came up to one of her favourite haunts. The west tower.  
"Miss Sarrasri?" Daine twisted around to see the speaker. All she could see were shadows.  
"Who's there?"  
**********************  
  
Dan, dan, daaan! Who is it? Well Review and you'll find out! Please review!!! I know that there's not much animal stuff but next chapter there will be. Plots and stuff galore!!!   
**Runs away giggling madly**  
  
|Press|  
|  
\ | /  
\ | /  
\ | / 


	3. Letters

"Who's there?"  
*  
"Are you all right?" cautiously Snape stepped out of the shadows.   
"Ye- No." Daine realised that Snape was the kind of man who realised when you were lying to him.  
"You miss your home?" speaking impassionately Snape watched the tear-stained girl collect herself.  
"Yes. My friends also, both two-legger and People."  
"Surely you have both of those here?" Instantly he cringed at the insensitivity of his statement.  
"Just because I've made friends here I'm supposed to forget the friends I have at home? The friends I've known all my life? The friends who made me realise I wasn't crazy?" Getting to her feet she seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
"I apologise for that. I was being thoughtless. I'll leave you. I apologise again for what I said." As silently as he came Snape slipped back into the shadows and left Daine alone.   
'Am I being silly? I have plenty of friends here. But none of them are Onua, or Numair, or Cloud. And yet haven't I found them in all of my new friends? Snape's like Numair. Just a little meaner. I bet, if they met they'd be best friends.' Daine giggles at the thought of the two meeting. They'd pick each other's brains about the other's world until they passed out. Stiffly she got to her feet. 'No one here is from Tortall, nothing I do can change that. Until I find a way to go home I should just sit back and enjoy it here. Nodding to herself she walked slowly back to the common room.   
  
*  
  
"Harry, have you finished that paper on dragons yet? Herm, have you?" With big round puppy-dog-eyes Ron blinked innocently at his two best friends.  
"What!? You haven't done it yet?" Hermione's head whipped round to Ron.  
"Well, not exactly. I've started though but I've encountered writer's block."  
"Ronald Weasley! Let me get this straight you have had over three wee-no we've had a month on this, and you still haven't finished? It's in for tomorrow you plonker!" Hermione took a long deep breath, "What have you got stuck on? Do you need some extra information on eating habits?" attempting a helpful smile Hermione tried to calm down.  
"Er, the title." He at least had the sense to look away.  
"I'm not saying anything. Harry you sort him out." she turned back to her extra large book.  
"How about asking Daine?"  
"Harry, you're a genius! If you weren't you and I weren't me I'd kiss you. But you are you and I am me so I'll hit you instead." And he did. A great big belting WHACK.  
"OW! I help you with your homework and you hit me! Stupid person. Herm do you know where Daine is? I think the wolf things are getting a bit restless." restless was a mild way of putting it. The two wolves were currently pacing back and forth in front of the fire, if anyone got too close they got a very close view of their teeth.   
"I don't know! Go look for her."  
"Ron, have you noticed the way she speaks to the animals? It's weird."  
"Yeah it's almost like she's talking to another person. It's not right. I know she comes from a different world and all but it still freaks me out a bit."  
"Yeah, but she's still cool. Plus she managed to scare Malfoy." Ron snickered.  
"Now that was wicked! I expected Malfoy to pee himself. I guess Daine is okay."  
"She is. Though it scares me that she keeps knives all over her. And that bow in her room is just plain weird."  
"Definitely." nodding Ron turned back to his game of chess, relived that he could put off his homework for a little longer. Unfortunately his dream of not having to do any work for a few hours was shattered when Daine stepped through the painting.   
"There you go Ron you can ask Daine now. You don't have to out it off any longer." Hermione said tartly not even looking up from her book.  
"Ask me what?" Daine looked up from the wolves. She seemed to have been in deep conversation with them.   
"About dragons."  
"Before you do has anyone seen Kit? Cub and Blackpaw haven't seen her for hours and I can't find her anywhere."  
"Sorry no," Daine anxiously bit her lower lip, "So about dragons...."  
  
***  
  
"Ron, yeh last piece of homework was brilliant, well done. Malfoy, yours was a load o' drivel." Both students flushed red. At that moment though a bell sounded from the main school building signalling the end of the day.   
"See you Hagrid!"  
"Bye Harry."  
"Come on, let's go find Daine. I think she's just had arithmancy." slowly the three friends trudged up to the castle.  
*  
"Hey! Daine wait up!"  
"Oh hi. Have you seen Kit yet?" smiling Daine turned to greet the three sweating seventh years.  
"Nope, she probably just went for a walk. Don't worry she's only been gone for a few hours. Do you wanna come down to the Quidditch field? We're all practising down there. And almost everyone has decided to turn it into a field trip. Wanna come?"  
"Sure."  
"Then let's go!" chattering happily the group descended the many staircases. Only stopping to allow Daine to leave her bag in her rooms after a small detour and let the animals out. Dumbledore had said that as long as they bit no one or made a mess they could have the run of the castle. While talking to the trio Daine felt something happening. It was like a wall that she hadn't ever known was there was shifting and remoulding itself. The feeling that you get when something big was about to happen settled in her gut. Resting there like a coiled snake about to strike. The feeling of intense unease wasn't even dispelled as she watched the Quidditch payers weaving through each other. After about an hour of watching and chatting with other watchers everyone noticed a rather large commotion at the far end of the Quidditch pitch. Seeing a flash of blue and hearing the shouts Daine jumped over the small wooden rail separating her from the neatly trimmed grass. She ran to the clump of red robed students. They appeared to be encircling something Daine could not yet see. Nearing the group Daine elbowed her way into the inner ring of people. The quicker watchers had already gathered round.   
"Kit!" Daine dropped to her knees as Kit came waddling to her placing her claws onto her shoulders and chirping.  
"Where did you go? I was so worried!"  
"Daine? There's a little bit of parchment on its leg."  
"Oh, so there is." Like the school owls Kit extended her leg towards Daine.  
  
Daine,  
Do you have any idea where you are? Are you safe? Write back now.  
Numair  
  
That was it. Nothing else just those few words. Patting her pockets Daine searched for a quill. A dusty feather was placed under nose. Mumbling her thanks Daine turned the paper over and wrote,  
  
Numair,  
Did Kit go back to Tortall? Will I be able to get back? I'm in a mage school in a place called Scotland I think. I'm safe and well. Don't worry.  
Daine  
  
Her hands fumbling Daine gave the parchment back to Kit's safe keeping. There was an immediate -pop- and Kit was gone. Sitting back on her heels Daine stared at the patch of grass where Kit had just moments ago been crouching. Kit had obviously been told to find Daine and then return to Numair. Not knowing what to do Daine looked at the crowd surrounding her.  
"Well what do we do now? Do we tell Dumbledore or not? I mean that letter was quite a big thing. You might be going home soon." Head to one side Hermione stared at Daine.  
"Yes I suppose I should tell Professor Dumbledore. Should I wait for Kit to come back or not though?"  
"Uh, probably. Once she comes back we'll go and tell Dumbledore."  
"Okay." After two or three minutes most of the crowd dispersed, if the team was not practising there was nothing to stay for. Eventually all went leaving just Harry, Daine and Hermione. Ron had suddenly remembered yet more unfinished homework. With another pop Kit returned. Quickly Daine tore the much larger piece of paper of Kit's leg.  
  
Daine, listen carefully. We don't know how to get you back. Kit only found you because she has a strong link with you, so she can find you even when you are in a different world. As you know Immortals can pass through worldly barriers with no problem. They can also take humans with them. But only when they are fully-grown and are fully in control of their magic. Kit though is still a baby so she can't.   
  
"What about asking another dragon?" Daine asked Hermione who was also reading the letter.  
"Read on."  
  
However there isn't any Immortal who could ever pull you back to Tortall because they need a really strong link with you otherwise they lose their grip on you and you will be stranded between worlds. Tkaa says he can't because he hasn't known you long enough. So you see the problem we are in. Keep Kit with you, now I know you're safe I feel better. If you need to tell me something send Kit. If I need to tell you something I'll ask Tkaa.   
Hope you're all right  
Numair.  
  
"Who's Tkaa?"   
"He's a basilisk." Daine blinked at the face on Harry's face. He had gone all pale.  
"A basilisk?"  
"Yes, don't worry though he's fine." Harry frowned.  
"Describe him to me."  
"Well he's rather like a lizard except he stands on his hind legs. He speaks just about every language invented. He can turn things to stone by singing at it. He eats rock and uh, well there's not much else to tell."  
"How strange."  
"Why, well here a basilisk is a very big snake. It turns things to stone just by looking at it and they're deadly vicious. One gave me this scar in my second year." Harry pulled his sleeve up to show a little white line. He then turned his arm over to show another in the same place.  
"Wow. How strange."  
"I though you said you'd tell Dumbledore?" Hermione chipped in.  
"Oh yes. You don't have to come though."  
"Okay see you in the common room?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." Nodding the two turned and walked towards the castle. Staring after them Diane turned to Kit. Smiling she picked the fragile creature up and plodded to the castle. In the corridor before Dumbledore's office Daine out Kit down. Her arms groaning, she flexed them. Kit peeped at her. As she was coaxing warmth back into her arms she sensed someone behind her. Whirling around she saw a tall dark shadow.  
"Professor Snape!" this man had a knack for sneaking up on people.  
"If you are looking for the Headmaster, he seems to have performed a disappearing act." And without a word Snape also disappeared. Well turned a corner.  
"Well, I'll have to wait." Sighing Daine called out to the many animals. Replies pounded her head. A few rats had seen him near the kitchens. A lone cat had seen him talking to a little two-legger. However the clear firm voice of Fawkes came strongest in her mind.  
-He has gone to London. The capital. Where there are lots of humans. -  
-Thank you- As she passed a window on the way to her rooms Daine realised with a start that it was time for dinner. Hurrying her pace Daine unlocked her rooms and got changed into a pair of clean grey breeches, a freshly washed white shirt and a blue tunic. Jogging Daine called to the wolves and Braane to meet her in the great hall. Checking Kit was still behind Daine slowed down and met the animals as they came belting down another hallway.  
-Come on. Dinner time. -  
-My favourite time of the day- Cub's nose twitched.   
-I thought breakfast was your favourite time of the day- Blackpaw gently butted her sister in the side.  
-I like both of them-  
-I always knew you were the silly one- Blackpaw twitched her tail and trotted over to the cluster of Gryffindors. Kit who had been lurking behind suddenly pressed herself against Daine's leg. Sitting beside Ron Daine picked up Kitten and placed her beside her. Kit busied herself by devouring a spicy chicken drumstick. Burping slightly she reached for a baked potato the size of her head.  
"Does she always eat like that?" Neville hesitantly took a sandwich and began to chew slowly watching the dragon. Kit had only ever eaten stolen food from the table. It was the first time she was eating at the Gryffindor table.  
"Yes, always. She's an absolute pig. She'll eat anything. Thank you." Daine politely took the half-eaten sausage and placed it at the edge of her plate.   
"Cool, she's even worse than Ron." For that remark Harry got a sharp kick to the shin. Glaring darkly at Ron Harry turned back to his own plate and stabbed a slice of bacon.  
-Here you go- selecting some sausages and other meats Daine offered them to the wolves. Braane was terrorising a pair of terrified first year Hufflepuffs. However he also seemed to be eating. Accepting them gratefully the wolves sniffed the richly scented air. Cub turned around and then faced Daine again.  
-That nasty-smelling boy is watching you. -  
-Which? -  
-The one we frightened- Daine turned to see Malfoy's cold expressionless eyes boring into hers.  
-Ignore him. He's a piece of filth. -  
Shivering under the cold scrutinisation of Draco Daine turned back to her food. An icy feeling of unease settled in her gut. Somehow Daine knew it had nothing to do with the blonde Slyhtherin. Something was coming. Something that didn't belong.  
  
**********  
  
Aha! What be this unearthly thing? Well actually even I don't know. So you like? Yes? Then review!!!! And then you'll find out what it is that is going to Hogwarts.   
  
I am really sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but my stupid teachers have decided that all our worries about SATs aren't enough and have decided to give us tests and projects and exams galore.  
  
Oh and a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! Hopefully next chapter will be a little larger in size and any thoughts or comments are highly appreciated!  
Toodles  
  
-x-Kylaia-x- 


	4. Attack

None of the following characters are mine except Gem, Mara, Rae and Harriet. They are all mine. But the rest are all J.K.'s and T.P.'s.   
And Gryffindor's Gem has got the Quaffle. That girl is really speeding down the pitch. Hufflepuff's Mara tries to get it off her and fails. And will Gem be scoring a goal? Yes she will! That's 70-40 to Gryffindor! And I don't think Hufflepuff wil catch up as Harry is diving for the Snitch!" excitedly Rae Jordan, Lee Jordan's younger sister, leaned forward, "And Gryffindor win 220 to 40!" Down on the pitch the team descended on Harry in a great big blur of red and yellow robes. Congratulating each other on a brilliant game they flew down to the changing rooms. Fifteen minutes later the Gryffindor Quidditch team reappeared. Chatting loudly they walked on up to the castle. The rest of the school had already dispersed.   
  
*  
  
"Old MacDonald had a farm." shaking her head at Ron's weird passwords Harriet stepped through the hole and the rest of the team followed.   
"Hey, Harry want a game of chess?" sitting down by an already set out chess set Ron stretched out.   
"Okay. Hey, Herm do you know where Daine is?" Hermione looked up from her book.  
"She said she wasn't feeling very well so she went straight to her rooms after the game."  
"Oh, okay. Well Ronald are you ready to get whooped?"  
"Huh, fat chance!" and with that the two fell onto the chess set like a pair of- well like a pair of people who like chess. Tapping her book with her nails Hermione bit her lip and placed the book on a nearby table. Muttering something about checking on Daine Hermione clambered thorugh the gap in the wall.  
***  
"Daine?" Hermione nervously knocked on the wall. She placed her hands on the wall and pushed gently. It was open. As the old wall swung open Hermione saw Daine sitting on a blue couch the animals looked rather jittery. Kit was tugging at Daine's clothes and hair. SOmething was clearly amiss. Stepping through Hermione pushed the door to. Upon closer inspection Daine was sitting cross legged with her hands placed loosely on her knees. Her eyes were shut tight but fluttered and every muscle was twitching. Staring at Daine, thoughts of fits and seizures flickered through Hermione's mind. Quickly opening the entrance Hermione rushed out to find a professor. As she left the door open the wolves quickly ran out and headed towards the potion's classroom, both wet noses high in the air. Somehow Hermione knew that they were fetching a teacher. Safe in the knowledge that help would soon be there Hermione hurried back into the rooms. Sitting down beside Daine she gently shook the slender girl. Nothing happened so Hermione tried shouting. Again nothing happened. At that moment Cub's pale muzzle appeared and the rest of her followed. Blackpaw was close behind. Her jaw tightly clamped around Snape's black robe. His eyes darted around the room and quickly assessed the problem.  
  
"Move! Now." Hermione did so. Standing near a sturdy desk Hermione watched as Snape checked all of Daine's vital signs. The two wolves content that Daine was with a teacher trotted out of the room.   
Without saying a word, she followed Snape as he easily picked up Daine and carried her out of the room. Still saying nothing Hermione stood by the starchy hospital bed that Snape had placed Daine on.   
  
"What are you doing just standing there!? Go find Madam Pomfrey." turning Snape glared at the motionless girl. Nothing seemed to be wrong with Daine, she appeared to be sleeping but she would not waken. Though he was worried about how often she twitched.   
"Severus? Is anything the ma- Oh dear!" bustling over Madam Pomfrey flicked out her wand and let it rest just above Daine's chest. After withdrawing her hand the wand began to hum gently and softly glow.   
"Hm, I have no idea what is wrong with her. She seems to be in a very deep sleep, but she just won't wake up. I'm not sure whether it's magical or not. There's no record of anything like this happening before!" Hermione, who had been standing silently behind Madam Pomfrey now spoke up,  
"Is Daine going to be okay?"   
"It's hard to tell," answered Madam Pomfrey without turning, "I'll make sure you're the first to know if anything happens." This was clearly a dismissal. Hermione turned and returned to the common room to tell everyone what had happened.  
"Severus? Could you see what you can do? Nothing seems to wake her."  
"Of course. I don't suppose you have a simple sleeping potion have you? And is a piece of thyme asking too much?"   
"Of course not! I'll go find them." Spinning back to the sleeping form of Daine Snape's eyes raked over her skinny frame. Most of the teachers had noticed that she hardly ate anything and was absurdly skinny. Her small hands clenched and unclenched themselves.   
  
Eyelids fluttered and eyelashes beat a steady rythm on her cheek. Her eyes flew open and the pupils dilated. Sitting up Daine swung her legs over the bed and ran out of the hospital wing.  
"Poppy! She's awake and I don't know where she's going." Not staying to watch Madam Pomfrey come out of her office and gape at his back Snape followed Daine. His longer legs easily caught up with Daine's shorter ones. Grabbing her forearms Snape narrowed his eyes.  
"What on earth just happened?" his cold glare informed Daine that not answering was not an option.  
"Can't explain. Let me go!" Each word was punctuated by a twist or turn.  
"Not until you tell me what just happened to you!"  
"We don't have the time. They're almost here!"  
"Who are?" Clearly upset with the waste of time Daine skimmed her hands down her sides and brought out two deadly looking knives.  
"Let me go. I'll explain later." Wordlessly Snape let go and once again hurried after Daine as she began to run.  
  
He almost ran into her when she stopped dead in her tracks and muttered the password to her rooms. Feeling that it would be rude to enter without invitation Snape stayed by the door. Daine was presumably going to leave the rooms soon as she had left the door wide open. Daine appeared from the room Snape could only assume was her bedroom with the large bow, that she had arrived with, in her hand. In the other hand was a stained, well worn leather quive full of arrows. Taking no notice at all of Snape she began to count the bolts and kicked the door shut with her foot. Speeding up into a fast jog Daine headed towards the Great Hall. Opening the large doors Daine passed through and, without breaking her stride asked where Dumbledore was.  
  
"Um, I think he's still in London."  
"I wasn't talking to you. Could you call him? No? Oh well. Yes I suppose I could do with some help. No, he's just following me. Don't know why." Snape stared at the small brunette. Was she mad? She was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch talking to herself. Still he must be mad too for following her.  
"Miss Sarrasri? What is going on?"   
"Some old friends of mine have found where I am. Most of them are very interested in killing me. Could you get everyone inside?"  
"?"  
"If they find anyone outside they won't hesitate in gutting them."  
"!"  
"So can you?"  
"Of course. Sonorus. Can all pupils go into the castle and all teachers please come to the Quidditch pitch. Prefects make sure everyone gets into their common rooms." Snape's maginified voice carried easily to the castle and everywhere else.   
"So, what kind of 'friends' are they?"  
"Stormwings. They feed off dead bodies from battle fields. They have the head and torso of a human, the rest of them are steel birds."   
  
A slow trickle of teachers began to arrive.  
"Severus? What is going on?" Asked McGonnagal firmly.  
"Some friends of Miss Sarrasri's are about to arrive. And they're not too friendly." Mutterings broke forth.  
"What kind of friends?" Flitiwck nervously spoke up.  
"Well, to put it bluntly they'd be upset if I don't die. Except I'm not sure if magic from this world will work on them." Daine had already found that no Gryffindor could cast a spell or charm that affected her. It was like they were pouring water on oil. It all seemed to just slide off.  
"Then how do we get rid of them?" Angrily Snape stamped his feet.  
"Um, I don't know. All I have is my bow. I don't know what you're going to do." Daine nervously bit her upper lip. The teachers shuffled.   
"Well, you're a Hogwart's student and so there is no way we are going to let you fight on your own. We do have a few weapons such as yours in the castle, so if a few of us summon them we'll be fine." McGonnagal and most of the teachers brought out wands and after a lot of 'Accio's most had a weapon of some sort in their hands. The funniest was Flitwick who was holding a particularly large claymore. McGonnagal held two lightweight axes in her hands.   
  
"Professor, I don't think you understand. Stormwings aren't anything like any creature in this world. They are extremely vile. You really don't have to do this."  
"Nonsense! We'll cope. Now then, when will they be getting here? Oh hello Fawkes." The immense bird landing at the side of Daine. Reaching down she scratched his regal head.  
"How long? Um, I'm not too sure. I'd say in a few seconds actually. Great Goddess!" Daine clutched at her head, her eyes screwed up in pain. A few sparks of gold and green appeared. Glints of black weaved in and out, a massive contrast to the clear blue sky. The sparks clustered together to form a circular shape. An angular face pushed itself through an invisible barrier. Dark red hair swung around the stormwings face. Grinning coldly at Daine she slid back through the hole. Moments later the hole expanded and roughly thirty stormwings came streaming out.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Straightening up Daine faced the cloud of glinting steel.   
"Well isn't that a nice welcome. The Treetop Nation of Morgrath Forest come to find the legendary Veralidaine Sarrasri and this is the welcome we get. How nice! Ah well, you won't be alive for much longer. My clan and I will kill you and your silly little friends shortly." Sure enough a black glass crown was atop the haze of auburn hair.  
"Come and try. But before we kill you. Tell me how you got here." drawing back the string on her bow Daine shielded her eyes from the reflected sun rays.  
"Well now that would be telling. But as happy meat tastes better than sad meat I shall tell you. Our master, Ozorne, found a few spells which if you have a special type of magic, such as ourselves, you can latch onto someone in the world. Or in your case a different world. And so we pulled oursleves into this world using you as a rope as such. Happy now? Who cares, we'll kill you anyway." Tongues darted out between thin lips. The stormwings jostled each other in a bid to get to the humans. Up until them Fawkes had remained stationary. Now he sped from Daine's side to the red heads face. His great beak thrust forwards and blood ran freely from the blue eyes. Rivulets of crimson life blood coursed down both phoenix and stormwing face. Crying out in anger for their leader the throng surged forwards. An arrow -pinged- from Daine's bow before it had even struck home another was fighting it's way to another heart.  
  
Apparently the teachers were very adept at weilding their weapons. Even Professor Flitwock who was smaller than his managed to roll a few heads. Though Snape and McGonnagal were exceptional. The two axes belonging to the deputy head were magicked to return to her whenever a magic word was said, she would aim, throw, then they immediately returned to her. It was almost like watching a pair of boomerangs.   
  
Snape however was using an un-tipped épée. Darting back and forth leaving a red impression on the eye it glinted as much as the few live stormwings. Always near him though was a flash of white. Never getting a real look at it Daine wondered what it was as it was killing just as many stormwings as most. Soon the red headed queen was the only stormwing left. Her eyes were a mess of gore and blood.   
"You see what happens when people try to kill me? They get killed. Look at your people. They are all dead. And what for? To have a look at me."  
"Don't you get smug you little brat! I'll kill you someday! Remember this! One day, when you least expect it, Thetis, Queen of the Treetop Nation of Morgrath forest shall kill you. You won't know when but as sure as you are a little maggot I shall kill you!" Shaking all over she passed thorugh the hole. The glitter scattered and disappeared.   
  
Shivering from a reason nothing to do with the bitter wind Daine strode over to the dead bodies and jerked out her arrows. After collecting them all she wiped them on the grass leaving a dirty smearof scarlet on the green grass. Daine placed them back into her quiver. Looking around Daine saw many of the teachers cradling hurts. Snape however was crouched low with his back to her. Mewling came from his direction. Assuming it wasn't Snape an animal was hurt. The mystery of the white flash was solved. Now that she had time to think she could actually feel the cat. She was about five and had a shattered front left leg. The ligaments were all torn up. Wincing from the pain Daine placed her bow and quiver down and walked to the potions master and his cat.  
  
******  
  
Okay so it's not quite finished but that's all I can be bothered to do and I really want to put it up tomorrow and so that's all you'll get until next time. Also if anyone is willing to beta for me e-mail me at daine52@hotmail.com or geeg001@sgfl.org.uk if you get no reply from that. I know my spelling, grammar etc. is atrocious so please take pity on a struggling fanfic writer!   
Um to whoever said wouldn't there be a word of power to get Numair into Hogwarts, well that is a possibility except that would mean someone from Hogwarts would have to go to Tortall, maybe that's not such a bad thing but right now that just wouldn't work. But I'm actually thinking about it.  
  
Well toodle pip!  
  
-x-Kylaia-x- 


	5. Just a note

Sorry it's not another chapter. I just wanted you to know that chapter 5 should be up by Monday morning as I'm babysitting tonight. Shopping and fencing tomorrow and then I can't get to the computer on Sunday. Sorry to everyone!   
  
Spice-I have sort of updated it! 


	6. Baths and Thanks

Treading softly she neared the crouched professor and the animal. As she got closer the pain pulsating from the cat became unbearable.  
"Professor? Would you mind if I had a look at-" Stopping Daine asked the cat what her name was, "An'la?   
"Sorry?" Snaoe stood up and turned to Daine. In his arms he was cradling a rather large white cat.  
"I can heal. Animals, I mean." Snape juggled his arms in doing so he intensified the pain felt by the cat tenfold.   
"Will it hurt her?" Hit normally stern and harsh face was filled with a concern that luminated his dark eyes.   
"No." Snape's nose twitched. Slowly he stepped closer to Daine and gently placed the cat into her arms. Murmuring reassurances to the cat Daine walked to the giant hoops. Leaning against one Daine closed her eyes and quickly slipped into her mind.   
  
Surrounding the cat with the comforting cushion of her mind Daine entered the cat's body. Burning out minor internal bruises as she went Daine got to the cat's left foreleg, flinching as she realised the extent of the cat's injuries. The lower main bone was cracked in several places and the bones above that was broken through the middle. The paw though was a mess. Each little socket to allow the cat freedom of movement had been popped. Some of the larger bones had shattered and had cut the ligaments. One bone splinter had made it's way to the higher ligaments and ripped those also. Daine seared the torn ligaments togther. The bones took longer, while she was working on the dainty bones in the paw Daine sent a few strands of copper thread to wrap around the breakages in the larger bones. Working like a heating strip on a piece of split plastic the bones melted into each other. Slowly the paw began to take it's correct shape. The last bone in place Daine checked for any other injuries, the left eye was blind from multiple cataracts, they had obviously been there for years, so she scorched them out. Satisfied that nothing else was hurting the feline creature, Daine returned to her body.   
  
The professors stared at her as An'la leaped out of her arms and bounded to her master. Gawping slightly Snape crouched down to pick up the cat. Everyone except Daine had seen the cat released from a stormwing's claws at over 20 feet from the ground. All had seen her land strangely on her front left leg and crumple on the ground. And now everyone was seeing her swatting at a swinging strand of Snape's raven hair.   
  
Blushing slightly Daine took a step back. Crossing her arms she unconsciously tried to ward off the stares directed at her. Tentatively Daine spoke,  
"Professor McGonnagal, what will happen to the stormwing bodies?"  
"We'll sort that out when Dumbledore gets back from London." Unsure what to do Daine slung her quiver over a shoulder, picked up her bow and quickly made her way to the castle. Her mind a whirl Daine made her way down to the dungeons. All three animals slid along the corridor to Daine.  
-Where have you been? We were all so worried! The two-leggers wouldn't let us go to you.- scolded Blackpaw.  
-Yes where were you? There was no one to help me when I got stuck.-  
-Braane, where did you get stuck? If you were somewhere you're weren't supposed to be it serves you right!- Immediately Braane's voice took on a vague note.  
-Nowhere really, just somewhere where a bird easily gets stuck.-  
-Well if you say so. I was fighting stormwings. They came to kill me from my world. But nobody got hurt. Can we go to our rooms? I'm getting cold.-  
-As long as you don't run off again. I was really worried.- Touched by Cub's concern Daine opened the wall and ushered the animals in.   
  
Peering around the bedroom door Daine quenched her worries that Kitten had somehow gotten out of the rooms and was wreaking havoc everywhere. Sitting on her hind legs she was intently studying a paperweight that used to be Daine's desk. It looked a little like the small globe Numair had used to catch criminals' minds. Smiling at how absorbed Kitten was in the simple glass object Daine put her bow and quiver on the floor and then made her way to the small joining door that led to the bathroom. Turning on the single tap that issued forth a stream of pure water Daine shouted the wolves and Kitten. The two wolves appeared first and then Kitten, still holding the paperweight. Switching off the jet of water Daine picked up Kitten and threw her in the bath. Seeing the treatment they were about to receive the wolves backd off. Grinning Daine leaped after them and managed to shepherd them into the tub.   
-What's this for? We've done nothing wrong!-  
"Apart from smelling like a piece of cow dung, you're right Cub, you have done nothing worng" Glaring Cub paddled to Blackpaw and nudged her sister. Both had the glint of mischief in their eyes.   
  
Daine shrugged and went back into her bedroom. Opening the dark oak wardrobe she slipped out some large fluffy towels to dry Cub and Blackpaw. Daine stopped at the bathroom door. Kitten was the only creature in the tub. Chortling happily Kitten whistled sharply. Narrowing her eyes Daine did not expect the push of two wolves propelling her to the waiting tub. Shrieking she twisted to stop the two sisters and only managed to make herself fall backwards into the bath. Pushing her sopping hair out of her eyes Daine had seconds to get out of the way of the two falling bodies. Fortunately for her the two wolves fell into the bath just to her left.  
-You see, having a bath all together is so much more fun.-  
"Ooh, you're going to pay for this." Despite her stern words Daine was grinning just as much as the wolves. Clother dragging down on her Daine took off the clothes until she was wearing just a thin pair of breeches and a thin shirt. With an effort Daine put the now wet towels and her outer robes onto the side of the bath. Reaching out she grabbed the massive bottle of shampoo and swam to Cub. Pushing her nearer to the steps Daine waited until Cub was comfortably sat on one of the higher steps. Hurriedly she washed Cub.  
  
***  
  
As startled as the other professors Snape watched as Daine made her way to the castle. Thoughtfully he turned back to An'la. She had been with him since she was a kitten and had grown just as attatched to him as he had to her. Part kneazle she was remarkably intelligent and hated being partially blind. After Daine had healed her, her left eye was as clear as it was when Snape first met her. Amazed at both his cat and his new student Snape shook his head.   
  
Nearing Daine's rooms Snape was startled to hear a shriek of terror. Alarmed Snape's eyes darted to see if anyone was keeping guard for a would be attacker. He lengthened his tride bumping An'la, who was still in his tired arms. Although he had quickened his pace a lot, he was still not very happy with how long it took to get to Daine's rooms. With increasing alarm Severus noted that the wall was hanging open and that there were numerous sounds coming from the bathroom; growls and strangely enough, splashes. Hesitantly Snape opened the door further. A crow, called Braane if his memory was correct, was perched on the a lower rafter, though he knew nothing about birds, he thought that it might be asleep as it's head was underneath it's right wing. The layout of the room was very similar to his, only Daine's room had less books. Silently Snape glided to the door he judged to be the door to the bathroom and pushed the door open. Though he had never been sure what to expect he had not expected to see two wolves, a fourteen girl and a dragon all having a bath. Snape raised his eyebrows as he ntoiced that Daine was still clothed. Curious Snape watched as Daine began to vigorously wash the two wolves and dunk the dragon. Somehow he succeeded in keeping out of Daine's notice. How he would never know. Though eventually Daine did notice him.  
  
"Professor!"  
"I apologise. I heard shrieks and thought you were in trouble. And so I decided to check upon you. And to also thank you." Snape watched in amusement as Daine's brow creased in confusion.  
"Sorry?"  
"For healing An'la."  
"Oh."   
"And there is also the matter of your detention to discuss." Daine's abnormally pale skin reddened as she recalled holding two knives against her teachers throat.   
"Would you mind waiting while I got dressed and dried?"  
"Not at all." Daine quickly clambered up the steps and called for the three remaining occupants of it to get out.   
  
Hurriedly Daine lit a fire in the main room and sternly told Cub and Blackpaw to stay by the fire. As she opened the door to her bedroom Snape got a glimpse of her bow and quiver thrown carelessly on a satin black throwover. Once the door swung back into place Snape turned his eyes back to the wolves. The one with black paws was resting her head on the other's shoulder. Both looked clean and extremely wet. Snape looked down as An'la began to mewl piteously. He had almost forgotten that he was carrying her. She jumped out of his arms and strutted to the bedroom door. Still mewling she scratched against the firmly closed door.   
"Hey, come here. Come on, there's a good kitty." Almost mournfully the white cat turned to Snape and, with her feet dragging on the plush carpet, made her way back to her master. Impatient as ever he tapped his fingers against the soft surface of the light blue chair he sat in. Curious he looked around the room. The desk was littered with unfinished papers and spilt ink. The fire danced merrily beneath a mantlepiece covered with very girly objects such as brushes and combs that had been kindly donated by Misses Granger and Weasley. A hugely ornate mirror hung over the fire. All around the edges shining black feathers were tucked in, there were feathers of different colours but the dominant colour was the shiny black feathers like those found on birds such as the sleeping one above his head.  
  
The heavy door swung open to reveal Daine dressed in the exact clothes she had been wearing the first time she had met Snape. Though the colours were a little dull, Snape could see that they had been well made.  
"Hello. Are you all right?" With great warmth a smile spread across Daine's features. Confused Snape said nothing but then realised that it was An'la she was talking to not him. Daine sat on an empty chair near the wolves. Close behind her Kitten jumped onto her lap.  
"Miss Sarrasri? You will serve your detention with me, tonight at 7 p.m. exactly."  
"Yes professor." unwillingly the ends of Daine's mouth began to curl upwards.   
"What do yuo find amusing about a detention Miss Sarrasri? If I had known you found them to be so funny I would have made sure you got many more." Snape said dryly.  
"It's not the detention sir. It's just something Cub said." Sure enough the one without black paws was staring intently at Daine.  
"What did she say?" warily Snape eyed the grinning wolf.  
"She asked me if I could make my face so boring as yours. She said that your face never does anything."  
"Indeed? Well I shall have to prove her wrong." Slowly as if not used to using the muscles in his face Snape smiled. Baffled at why he had done that Severus decided to change the subject.   
  
"I also said I wanted to thank you. And I do. Thank you very much. I couldn't have beared it if An'la had died just now."  
"It was nothing. I was helping myself out too really."  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh of course. You don't know much about Wild Magic do you? Well all the pain An'la felt on the Quidditch pitch I felt too. She was quite a lot of pain. It was either heal her or carry on with that massive pain in the arm and hand."  
"Amazing. You can talk to animals, heal them and turn into one. Quite remarkable. Is there anything you can't do with animals?"  
"Well I do have my limits. My teacher, Nuamir, and I," Daine swallowed a lump in her throat, "Found that my range for talking to animals is about ten miles. But to heal I have to be quite near them. I can stay in an animals mind thouhg until about fifteen miles I'd say. I tried the other day and I seem to be able to do it a lot farther away then I have ever been able to."  
"What do you mean by stay in their mind?"  
"It's like they have two minds. Mine and theirs, I see everything they see, everything they smell. It gave me quite a fright the first time I did it. I ended up watching myself through a wolf's eyes. That was how I first managed to shape shift."  
"Fascinating. And you can do this with every animals for a fifteen mile radius you say?"  
"Yes. Though at first I could only do it with wolves. Because of how close I am to wolves." Daine lowered her eyes to the carpet.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, " Daine paused. Though she hardly knew Snape he was like Numair in so many ways. She felt she had to tell him everything he asked about, "When I was thirteen my mother and grandfather were killed by bandits. I- I went mad. I thought I was a wolf and ran with a pack in the nearby forest. I killed so many men just like a wolf would. I couldn't remeber being a two-legger. A human I mean, it was like I had enevr been anything but a wolf."  
"How did you stop?"  
"Cloud, my pony, bit me until I remembered. Then I said goodbye to the pack and got a job in the Queen's Riders."  
"How do you know you won't go mad again?"  
"Numair put a magical wall between my magic and the bit that makes me, me. So that they don't mix and make me mad again."  
"You miss your friends an awful lot don't you?"  
"Yes. Even when they found out I went mad and acted like an animal for the best part of three months they still didn't treat me like dirt. Even though my friends are all nobles and are much more important than a commoner like me, they still amde an effort to be my friends."  
"They sound wonderful. I hope you find a way to get back to them."  
"So do I, professor." Daine turned sadly to the crackling fire and sighed. Thinking of all the friends she had left behind. And, in all probability would never see again.  
  
********  
  
Well how was that for a chapter? Yeah so it was a bit rushed and totally naff but ah well. I've just realised that Daine hardly ever has any lessons or anything like that so the next chapter will be a boring account of detentions and classes etc. Also if any suggestions to which direction this story should take are out there please tell me!! Either thorugh e-mail or review I don't care (Thouhg I would prefer a review *hint-hint*).  
  
Well toodles  
  
-x-Kylaia-x- 


	7. Whoops!

"Hermione? Do you think that I'm weird? Because I can speak to animals I mean." hesitantly Daine asked the only friend she could ask without being laughed at.  
  
"No! It's brilliant! I wouldn't have known where my tights were unless you had asked Crookshanks. It's so cool that you can talk to animals. It is not weird. Why? What's brought this on?" A thoughtful look passed over Hermione's face.  
  
"Just something Malfoy said yesterday. He said that I don't belong here and that I should be back with the other weirdos. It doesn't matter though." Despite acting far older than her years Daine had all the insecurities of a young teen.  
  
"Ignore him. He's an absolute plonker. It's a wonder McGonnagal hasn't transfigured him yet. Speaking of McGonnagal and transfiguration I do believe that you have lessons. So off you go. I'll make sure Cub and Blackpaw get fed." Even though it was already nine o'clock both wolves were still sleeping. Hermione, as she had passed her final exams in her sixth year, had a free days every so often and made sure that the animals were cared for properly.   
  
"Thanks. See you later." Nodding Hermione returned to the dusty book.   
  
Lifting Kit up from her lap Daine set her on the floor and left the common room to pick up her books for the day. With Kitten in tow Daine made her way to McGonnagal's classroom. Still munching on a piece of toast Harriet waved over Daine and grinned at her as she sat down. Because Daine's magic did not allow her to wield a wand or perform any simple spell she studied the theory of transfiguration and made sure all the strange animals in McGonnagal's classroom were happy and content. The double lesson passed quickly and quite boringly apart from when Liam Preston turned Louise Donaldson into a golden thimble. Despite how curious she always was Kit never failed to amuse herself in Daine's classes. Unlike the wolves and Braane she couldn't stand to be apart from Daine.   
  
As the bell rang McGonnagal asked Daine to stay behind for a moment.  
  
"I don't suppose you could help me with something?"  
  
"What professor?" Daine shifted her bag to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Well, Graeme. My cat, remember? Well he seems to be off his food and I was wondering if you could have a look at him. If it wouldn't be too much bother."  
  
"Of course professor. Where is he?" In answer McGonnagal left the room and re-entered a few moments later carrying Graeme. Daine took the young cat from McGonnagal's arms and gently stroked his head.  
  
"Oh you poor thing." Crooning gently to the cat Daine burnt out the mucus that was coating Graeme's windpipe and lungs. When he swallowed food, his food pipe would expand and press into the tender windpipe and so put him off eating. The reason for the goo seemed to be a cold from a few days back, which had left all of the phlegm.  
  
"There you go. Good as new." Smiling slightly Daine knelt and released Graeme from her arms.   
  
"Oh thank you Miss Sarrasri. 10 points to Gryffindor."  
  
"Ten points? But I didn't-"  
  
"Hush. You deserve those points." A smile tugged at the edges of her lips, "Plus Slytherin are catching us up." Shaking her head, Daine said her goodbyes and hurried to find her friends before her next two lessons.  
  
***  
  
"Will you all shut up and get on with your work." The chattering that had been echoing around the potion's classroom immediately stopped. When Snape began to speak in that lazily soft voice there was bound to be trouble unless you did what he said.   
Heads of all colours drew closer to their work and the only sound to be heard was the scratch of Snape's quill marking a unsuspecting seventh year class' surprise test.   
  
With Kit curled up on her lap it was rather hard for Daine to get one with her work. The fact that her potion was pink when it was supposed to be bronze didn't help either. Harriet nudged her arm out of the way and the sound of a chunk of ginger thudding at the bottom of the cauldron resounded around the room. Daine gently stirred the, now bronze, potion as Harriet prepared the frog's skin.   
  
Unlike most other lessons, potions seemed to go on and on and on, it never ended, it just carried on, no matter how many times surreptitious glances were cast to the plain black clock time never speeded up. As the lesson dragged on most of the minds of the students wandered to other matters.   
  
Watching the class carefully Snape smirked. He had counted on the class' inatentiveness (A/N. Sp?). Ever since he had begun to teach the advanced versions of last year's curriculum potions the class had begun to take no notice of him at all. They all believd they knew the material.   
  
So he had decided earlier on in the week to show them how important it was to stay alert at all time when dealing with potions. Especially pain reducing potions, as, if too much or too little of any ingredient was added, it could produce a potion that did the exact opposite of receding pain.   
  
Why he had chosen to do this he didn't quite know. Over the week he had singled out a student who always kept their pet mouse with them. He had chosen to test the potion on the mouse. That way everyone would be shown just what could happen if anything went wrong in a potion. To see any creature that had drank even a droplet of the potion he was counting on one of the third years to create was enough to put anyone off their food for a few hours.   
  
***  
  
"Due to the lack of work I assume you have all finished and so I shall test one of your potions." Pale faces stared at each other. They all knew that no one had actually finished the potion.   
  
"Mr. Voigt. Bring your potion here. I believe you own a mouse? Then bring it up here also." Snape, still sitting at his desk, watched while Ben Voigt brought a large brown mouse and a small vial of a blue potion. The slow approach of Ben annoyed Snape. Strumming his fingers on the wooden surface of his desk, Snape glared at the class. Eventually the short boy managed to reach the desk at the front of the room.   
  
Snape took the mouse from the shaking hands of the Gryffindor and placed it onto the desk. Absentmindedly he noticed that the small rodent was unusually quiet and still. Its quivering nose was pointing to the left of the classroom. Deftly Snape squeezed both sides of the mouse's jaw. Using a small glass pipette he administered exactly seven drops of the pain-intensifying potion.  
  
"As you can see with no pain to be reduced no immediate effects can be seen. However if the potion was brewed correctly this little mouse won't feel a thing-" Snape stopped. He knew that the potion had been brewed wrongly and so the mouse should be experiencing extreme pain from just standing on the rough surface of his desk. Yet it was showing absolutely no signs of any kind of discomfort. No squeaking, no twitching. Just nothing, at all.   
  
Grinding his teeth Snape placed a few more droplets into the mouse. Still nothing. Trying to rationalise his thoughts Snape recalled from last year's third year's attempt that the potion often took much longer than it should to work.   
  
"The potion needs time to take effect." Said Snape curtly. Snape rested his pointed chin on his steepled fingers. Allowing his thoughts to drift Snape did not hear the first squeak of pain. Then there was another. Then a series of muffled cries came. None of the sounds seemed to have come from a mouse though. A soft thump came from the back of the room. Snape's smooth brow creased in confusion. He lifted his head and his eyes widened in confusion and horror.  
  
Daine was on the floor. Her knees were under her chin. Her face was creased in pain. Tiny tears slipped from the sides of her eyes. Snape's mind reeled back to the conversation he had last night with Daine. He was sure there she had said something about feeling another animal's pain.   
  
His brain slotted the pieces into place. While doing so he pushed his chair sharply back and half ran into his personal potion storeroom. His eyes swept over the rows and rows of coloured vials. His gaze fell on the row of third year potions and antidotes to them. He grabbed the correct one. Without a thought to the other bottles he had knocked over with his long sleeves.   
  
Striding to the curly haired girl he sat back on his heels and flicked the cork out of the neck of the bottle. He sneaked one hand underneath her neck to sit her up. With the other large, strong hand he took a hold of Daine's lower jaw. Quickly he poured in half of the bottle. Closing her mouth Snape rubbed her throat to stimulate the neck muscles to swallow the potion. For a moment her body stopped shaking but then the convulsions restarted. Cries that tore at Snape carried on coming.   
  
Then the proverbial lightbulb pinged. Gently he lay Daine back on the floor and knelt by his desk. Roughly he swept the mouse into his hand. Not nearly so gently as he had before he opened the mouse's mouth and poured the rest of the bottle over the mouse. Hopefully some of the liquid had gone into the wide-open mouth.   
  
Pushing himself up Snape crouched by Daine's side. Her lashes shuddered. Vacant blue eyes stared at the ceiling.  
"Numair?" Daine whispered hoarsely before her eyes snapped shut. Snape sighed softly. He slid his other hand under her knees and stood up.   
"Class dismissed." Elbowing a few pupils out of the way Snape made his way up to the Hospital Wing. Chuckling quietly, Snape wryly thought about how he always seemed to be carrying Miss Sarrasri up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
*****  
  
Okay, so it was another totally stupid and pointless little plot twist, but I just wanted to have a reason for Sev to go all 'sorry'. Well um yeah. So review! Please!!!! also sorry about the crappy ending but I'm really tired and still feel groggy!   
  
-x-Kylaia-x- 


	8. Too lazy to think of a title

Ooh, *begins to morph into those cute alien toys in Toy Story* the seventh chapter! Well here it is as promised.  
  
DISCLAIMER - None of the characters are mine.... They belong to J.K. Rowling and Tamora Pierce. Ooh, before I go, does anyone know if Shatterglass is out in England yet?   
Chapter the seventh.  
Snatches of sober conversations permeated the haze of confusion that surrounded Daine. Like a lifeline, the silky threads of Snape's voice were cast out, to pull her back into consciousness. Slowly the pain and nightmares that had been torturing her for the past night began to receed. The cold feeling of awareness displaced the unresponsive lethargy.  
  
"Ah you're awake." His eyes twinkiling behind the half moon glasses, Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair.   
  
"Yes. What happened? All I can remember was talking to Muffy, Ben's mouse, and then lots and lots of pain. What happened?"   
  
"Well, I'm not sure. It is probable that it is to do with your Wild Magic. Other than that I haven't a clue what happened. Liquorice Torpedo?" Dumbledore offered the paper bag in his hand. Deciding that they looked far too dangerous Daine shook her head.   
  
"More for me!" Dumbledore smiled happily, "It's almost time for morning break so you've woken up just in time for your third lesson. Which I believe is in fact your first Quidditch lesson."  
  
"There are lessons for it?" Warily Daine eyed the man she had long ago labelled mad, hoping that this Quidditch lesson was a joke.  
  
"Oh yes. Well not for third years. But we decided to give you a lesson. So we've put you in with the first years. I do hope you don't mind. And don't worry about your normal lesson. You can catch up on it from a friend. So, off you go."  
  
Feeling rather dazed, Daine walked out of the Hospital Wing and out into the main fourth floor corridor, where she met Harry.  
  
"Daine! What happened to you? Everyone's told me you died in Snape's class! Are you okay?" His green eyes clouded over.  
  
"No I didn't die. Let me guess who told you that, Liam?" from the blush creeping up from Harry's neck Daine guessed that her assumption was true, "I'm fine don't worry. Harry, where am I supposed to go for a Quidditch lesson?"  
  
"Oh, you know that big clearing in front of the forest? To the left of Hagrid's hut? Well Quidditch lessons are ususally there. You take care, okay?"  
  
"Thanks. Do you know where Kit and everyone is?" Irrational pictures of starved wolves, dragons and crows flitted momentarily through Daine's mind.  
  
"Yeah, they're in the Common Room. They've been going nuts." As though he could read her thoughts Harry rushed to reassure her, "But don't worry, we made sure they got fed. See you!" With a flutter of his hand Harry retreated down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
"Stand by a broom First Years! And Third Year." The yellow eyes of Madam Hooch swept over the nervous class, "Now say 'Up'." Squeky voices sounded through the clearing. Daine stared in amazement at the students standing next to her. Just about every broom was in a student's hand.   
  
She had previously, wrongly it seemed, assumed that only a very few people could fly a broomstick due to the small size of every Quidditch team compared to the size of the school. Shrugging, Daine turned to her own broom and firmly commanded it to go up.   
  
At first nothing happened, and then it twitched. Again Daine said,  
"Up." This time it flew into her outsretched hand and nestled copmfortably into the hollow of her palm. Daine grinned broadly as though she had just shape shifted for the first time.  
  
***  
  
"Class! When I say so you will all rise three feet in the air. No less and defionitely no more. Up you all go." Gulping Daine pulled the front of the broom up. The quick jerk shocked Daine. She stopped at two feet. Noticing she was quite a way below everyone else, Daine slowly pulled the broom up. Smoothly the broom rose. As she drew level with the other students Daine stopped. However a moment later she began to rise. All at once Daine realised that she was almost at ten feet.   
  
"Miss Sarrasri! Get down now!" Startled Daine hardly thought about how high up she was and pushed the nose of the broom straight towards the ground. Quickly Daine drew level with the rest of the class and yanked the broom back horizontal. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear Daine didn't notice Hooch's raised eyebrows and look of pleasant susrprise.  
  
*****  
  
"Ronald Weasley! That is disgusting!" Hermione screwed her face up.  
  
"What? I'm doing nothing!" Shock registered on Ron's densely freckled face.  
  
"Yes you were! You were eating chicken and trifle!"  
  
"So what? Look at Daine! She's eating some of the trifle! And she's been eating the chicken!"  
  
"Yes but not in the same mouthful."  
  
"True." Grinning at Hermione Ron winked, "But it tasted like popcorn."  
  
"I'm not talking about this." Hermione shook her head and got up to find some mash potato.  
  
"They're always like that. Ron usually starts it of course." Harry ducked as Ron's fist came swinging towards him. Distracted by the commotion Kitten looked up and chortled at Harry who was hiding under the table. Putting her tuna and mayonnaise roll down she quickly clambered down from the table and joined Harry who quickly sat back up on the bench. Deftly Kitten climbed up Harry's leg and onto the space beside his plate. Before scampering back to Daine she managed to pilfer some of the chips on Harry's plate. Sitting safely away from the Quidditch Seeker Kitten munched on the chips. Harry merely laughed.  
  
"Has she always been like that?"  
  
"Yep. She's never content with getting anything from a platter. She has to get it from someone else's plate. And it's usually just as they're eating the darn thing too!" The rest of the table hurriedly put their arms around their plates and kept a wary eye on the young dragonet for the rest of the meal.  
  
*  
  
"Are you coming up to the Common Room?" Hermione asked as everyone was just polishing off a last bowl of ice cream. Or in the case of Ron ice cream with peas and boiled carrots.  
  
"Not now. I will do in a few hours though."  
  
"Okay. See you then?"  
  
"Yeah. See you in a bit." With the wolves trailing close behind Daine left the warmer parts of Hogwarts and descended into the dungeons. Quickly she entered the rooms and changed into some of her new clothes. Not long ago she had finally persuaded Hermione to transfigure some parchment into new tunics and breeches. Telling Kit, Cub, Blackpaw and Braane to be good and not bother anyone Daine quickly opened the door and ushered the animals out. Just before Daine herself left her rooms she grabbed the bow and quiver full of arrows that stood by the door.  
  
Knowing that she only had two hours at the most before curfew Daine walked quickly down to the clearing where Quidditch lessons were held. Daine sat down on the grass and carefully put the bow and quiver down beside her. Although she could just as easily meditate inside Daine preferred to be outside where there were more animals.   
  
Daine quickly fell into the pattern of deep breathing and listening. The voice of every animal crowded into her mind. Daine settled down for a long natter with old friends.  
  
*   
  
And hour later Daine pulled herself out of her trance like state and stood up. Her muscles groaned and protested. Gritting her teeth, Dain stretched and loosened up her muscles. Feeling much more awake and alert Daine picked up her bow and put her foot into the longbow's stirrup. The wood resisted slightly as Daine hooked the bow string over the release. An arrow was passed into her hand.   
  
Panicking slightly Daine spun on her heel and slammed into Snape.   
  
"Professor! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there. Well I did but I didn't know it was you." Daine trailed off and stared at the ground.   
  
"Don't worry. It takes more than a skinny fourteen year old barrelling into me to hurt me." The ends of Snape's mouth twitched as though a smile was trying to break out.  
  
"Professor? Is there anything you wanted?" Daine asked, curious why he was there.  
  
"Well I saw you stringing it up and I wondered how good a shot you are." Snape shook his head, "I'm getting as nosy as Dumbledore in my old age." Daine stared. Had he just made a joke?   
  
"I see. Well, if you're that curious name my mark."  
  
"Do you see the apple tree? It's next to the patch of nasturtiums. Can you see the green apple on the right? " Daine followed the line of his gaze. The tree was quite a way off, even for the size of her bow. But it was obvious which apple Snape was on about. It was the only apple on the right. Daine nodded curtly and slipped the quarrel she had dropped moments ago into the clip. Taking careful aim Daine drew her arm back. Biting her bottom lip in concentration, Daine let go of the string. The twang of the string returning back to it's original position was closely followed by the thump of an apple hitting the ground.   
  
"You've hit it. That's impossible." Snape squinted at the tree as though he could put the apple back onto it's branch.  
  
"It's also impossible to talk to animals. Or at least it is in your world." Daine smiled slightly and silently asked a bird to bring her her arrow.  
  
"True. But that's amazing. You should enter the Olympics."  
  
"What're the Olympics?" A befuddled expression crossed Daine's face.  
  
"It's a muggle competition. It's very famous." Daine nodded, not really listening and opened her hand for the little starling to sit down. After exchanging a few words the starling flew off leaving the arrow at Daine's feet. Snape shook his head, looking amazed.  
  
"It's almost curfew Miss Sarrasri. If I were you I'd go inside." Daine dipped her head in agreement. Throwing the quiver onto her back Daine put the arrow back into the thin cured hide bag and slipped the string from the bow. She wound it around her hand and put it into her pocket.   
  
Aware of the pair of deep sable eyes that followed her steps Daine made her way up to the castle.  
  
************  
  
Muahahaha. A few of you have cottoned on to what I'm doing. I'm trying to turn you all into Snape lovers *cackles evilly*. And some of you have been converted *shoots sneaky glances towards some of the more gullible readers* hehehee.   
  
J/K (or am I?), so what do you think? Think I ought to blow up my computer and hang myself? Or write another chapter as soon as possible? What? I didn't quite catch that. Sorry, I can't hear you! *cups her ear*.  
  
Nope still can't hear what you're saying. I'm afraid you'll have to leave a review. Ooh, I have a website all of my own! Go there now! And check out the photo page, they're all HP but melikes them (apart from the ones woth *Cring* next to them).  
  
Linkie!! www.kylaia.faithweb.com  
  
Toodles!  
  
Ky, 


	9. Shocking Breakfast

Ugh, I was sitting on my bed happily drawing centaurs (well stick centaurs actually *blushes*) and a sudden thought struck me!   
I had sorta said promised that I would have this chapter ready by tomorrow! So I leapt off my bed and into my computer room, and here I am madly typing away at 9:45! And be thankful! I'm supposed to be revising for my maths exam (the higher level paper at that!! level 6-8! *faints*), but I'm writing this instead.  
  
I'd just like to say that......Both Numair and Snape have dark eyes!!!! *Snickers* could be either then *hinthint*  
  
Well you're gonna find out which of them it was at the end of this chapter (do NOT scroll down to see who it is). Well anyhoows, on with the fic!!!   
  
Disclaimer - *is lazy* see other chapters  
  
Chapter the Eighth (does anyone else find the word eighth hilarious? Meh)  
Wearily Daine made her way through the twisting corridors of the dungeons. A few seconds ago she had mentally shouted to her friends to meet her at the rooms they shared. With shreds of exhaustion beginning to show in her voice Daine opened her rooms and sank gratefully into the closest seat.   
  
-Daine, we're here. - Every muscle in her body groaning, Daine reopened the door and let both wolves and Braane in. Each of them thanked Daine and settled in front of the blazing fire for a relaxing snooze. Daine cast a glance to the plain clock on one of the walls. It was nine thirty. Rubbing her eyes Daine, Daine retreated to her rooms, hoping that Kit would not make too much noise when she found she had been, to all intents, locked out, and that she would not blow up anything when she disabled the wards and charms on the door. After changing into her sleepwear, Daine flopped onto her bed and slept.  
  
***   
  
From habit Daine woke up to find the early dawn light filtering through the only window. Daine yawned and got up. Thankfully it was Saturday so she had a day of complete and utter leisure. Rifling through the wardrobe Daine found a soft tan tunic with a blue loose sleeved shirt. After some more hunting she found her short pale grey breeches. Tugging them on, Daine stumbled to the bathroom. She tried to bring some order to her hair and then splashed some very cold water onto her face. Satisfied that she was awake Daine swiftly brushed her teeth.   
  
Moving quietly Daine left her rooms and walked quickly up to the upper levels of Hogwarts. And then sat beneath a tree, facing the sunrise.  
  
***  
  
For almost three hours Daine meditated. Roused by the rumbles and complaints coming from her stomach Daine went to the Common Room to find anyone else who was mad enough to be awake at the ungodly hour of eight thirty. Amazingly half of the house was awake, spotting Hermione, Harry and Ron in their usual corner Daine minced over to them and settled down on the armrest of Ron's armchair.  
  
"Has anyone eaten breakfast yet?" It would be just Daine's luck that on the one day the rest of her house is awake at the same time as her they had already eaten.  
  
"No, most of us have only just got up. Neville had yet another nightmare and woke us all up." Ron answered dryly.  
  
"Not Snape in a dress again?" Daine chuckled as Harry and Ron somberly nodded.  
  
"Well are you going to eat or not?" While the rest of the house had only had to deal with Neville screaming about Snape throwing a garter at him, Daine had been up for way longer than the others and her stomach was beginning to voice it's thoughts more openly.  
  
"Aye, we might as well. Hey you lot! Anyone hungry? We're heading down to the Dining Hall now." Standing quickly Harry's voice sliced through the drowsy atmosphere easily. Murmurs of agreement and grunts of... Goodness knows what, followed the four out into the hallway.  
  
"So you look like you've been awake for a while. Another detention or something? Merlin knows it'd be like Filch or Snape to give a detention in the morning." Harry slipped in between Hermione and Daine.  
  
"No detention. I just got up earlier than I should have. Old habits really do die-hard. And then I just meditated for a few hours. You know watching the sun rise over the lake is absolutely lovely!" For the short minutes spent walking through the tangle of hallways and stairs to get to the Dining Hall the four, soon joined by others, just chatted away mindlessly.  
  
***  
  
"Could someone pass the French toast please?" In the middle of an argument with Ron over which was best; ice cream or mousse, Daine passed the plate of cooked bread to the youngest Weasley.  
  
"But, ice cream does nothing but give you brain freeze! Mousse is so much lighter and nicer!" Scooping up some of the mousse on the table Ron dumped it into Daine's bowl.  
  
"But mousse is so boring! It tastes exactly the same! Whereas ice cream has the sworls and rivers of different tastes!" Picking up her bowl Daine set it on top of Ron's bowl. Squashing several bacon rinds and an uneaten sausage buttie in the process.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude you two, but shut up. I have a splitting headache and I didn't sleep well." Neville frowned at the pair as they burst into giggles at his last comment. Huffing loudly, Neville turned back to his selection of the greasiest and the tastiest food of the table.   
  
All of Daine's high spirits were subdued. The hyperactive energy stopped bouncing through her. Waves of homesickness rolled over her. The movements of her hands slowed until no more food reached her mouth. Sighing from the swell of depression Daine looked towards the door, hoping for a quick escape, and froze..........  
******  
  
Och, I'm a lazy thing! Well the answer to all of your questions has been partially answered. Like I've just said I'm a lazy bugger, so I won't be updating for a while (maybe Monday) but you have this chapter. I hope to edit this soon cos all that's going to happen to this is getting run through Word SpellCheck. So I'll repost this chapter. It's not too good but I just wanted to post something!!! *is a stupid person!*  
Ooh and remember the magic phrase  
  
The more you review the more likely I am to update!!!!!  
  
Toodles,  
  
Ky, 


	10. I'm so very sorry!

AARGH!!! My floppy disk with the next chapter has gone missing!!! I have no idea where it is (well duh! If it's lost...)! I'm really sorry! Unless I find it or write it up again from memory there won't be an update any time soon! I know that totally sucks and I'm soooooo sorry! Please don't hate me too much, it's just as horrible for me as for you (I've lost two other new chapters for a fic apart from one which was on another disk so...).  
  
SORRY!!!! *ducks as people start to throw cabbages and tomatoes at her*  
  
Ky,  
*is reeeaaallly sorry* 


	11. Gasp!

Whey! I've found the disk! Hurrah for me! Again I'm sorry, I really wanted to update this morning but.... Ooh and someone (I think it was Mirren. but it might not have been. I'm useless with names, even my own *grins*) said that Daine only figured out how to shift afterwards. Well yeah *guilty look* I know but I felt that it would be cooler if Daine could shapeshift and so I kinda twisted it *lots more guilty looks* sorry *squeaks like that silly blonde Emma person from Time Machine*  
  
Well anyhoows, here be the missing chapter!!!!!!!   
  
Chapter the Ninth  
  
Slowly thoughts trickled into Daine's mine. Reason and logic pushed the, seemingly, silly thoughts away, but they persisted in telling Daine that her teacher was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall.   
  
"Numair?" Whispered Daine hoarsely. With an almost painful slowness Daine got to her feet and goggled, along with the rest of the hall, at the great mage. As he smiled at her and only her Daine rushed to him, tears streaking down her face.   
  
Daine buried her face in the warmth and comfort of his broad chest and continued to cry, not bothered with who saw her and wondered. Eventually she became aware of Numair trying to persuade her to release him from her steely clutches. As Daine backed away from Numair his large, and oh so familiar hands wiped the tears from her reddened cheeks. Tenderly he smiled down at his student and gave her a quick crushing hug.   
  
Dumbledore appeared at the two's side as silently as a mouse. A strange emotion shone from Dumbledore's eyes as he invited them both to his office. Daine almost ready to believe it was sorrow. Daine groped until she found Numair's hand and grasped it tightly, unwilling to give up this symbol of her life in Tortall. Not a word has passed between the two and yet everything was already said by the time they reached Dumbledore's office.   
  
Daine's eyes told Numair about how lonely she had been and how happy she was now. Numair's grip on her hand told her just how much he had missed her.   
  
"Please, sit down. Both of you," Dumbledore sat behind his desk and, with a simple sweeping motion of his hand, indicated that they should sit, "Well Miss Sarrasri, you seem to be a source of constant surprises. I am Albus Dumbledore." This last remark was directed to the overly large form of Numair.  
  
"Numair Salmalín." To Daine the two words just consolidated her hopes that she was finally going home.  
  
"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you," Dumbledore hesitated whilst he turned the different ways he could phrase the following question over in his head, "Please don't think I'm trying to offend you, but. How did you get here? I talked with Miss Sarrasri once and she told me about the annoying predicament you were in."   
  
"One of the students at the Mage's University in the north was researching in the library for a book on the boundaries of different dimensions when he unearthed a legendary spell. It allows the caster to travel between the planes for a very limited time. And so that was how I came to be here."   
  
Outside, Kitten croaked and let herself, Braane, Cub and Blackpaw in. Each made their presence known in seconds. Greeting each of them absentmindedly Daine turned to Numair. One thing was worrying Daine.   
  
"Numair, you said the caster can travel between the planes. I can't do spells like that. How am I supposed to go home?"   
  
"That's where the beauty of it lies Magelet. You've heard of ambient magic? Well this spell is just like that. It draws not on the magic of a person but the magic of the surroundings. It draws only on things with immense resources of power and magic. Like trees." Daine nodded, not quite listening, just being comforted with the sound of his voice.   
  
"I assume you will be returning to your home shortly then?" Again the sorrow showed in Dumbledore's eyes, "If so then I'm sure I speak for most of the staff in saying that you will be missed." Despite wishing and wishing to go home Daine had never stopped to think about her friends at Hogwarts.   
  
"I'll need to say goodbye to everyone so you're not rid of me just yet." Daine smiled weakly. When it came to the crunch she wasn't sure whether she wanted to go. That wasn't to say she didn't want to go back to Tortall. She wanted that more than anything but Daine had a feeling that the next day or so would be very hard for her.  
  
******  
  
So much trouble over such a small and unwell written thing. Well there ya goes! But wait before you hit that review button (as you most definitely are going to do) think about what the hell you want from this cos I'm seriously running out of ideas to stick in!!   
  
I'm stuck between deciding whether I should leave this as it is with the next chapter or continue it on. But if I continued it I'd have to do Carthak *is confused*. However while you're waiting for my next update why no amuse yourself with say my other fics? Most of them are Harry Potter but please read and review them! I'm addicted to the flippin reviews I get! Or if you get so bored that you'd be willing to watch paint dry go read my diary ( , and if you're on diaryland add me to ya buddylist!   
  
and another thing (which naturally has nothing to do with Tamora Pierce or this fic, or even plugging!) if anyone has a spare LJ/DJ code floating around e-mail me with it please!!!!  
  
Help me please in your review!!!! *Hintcough*  
  
toodles  
  
Ky,  
  
(who has Shatterglass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you amazon!! and god do I love it!) 


	12. Guided Tour

Aaw, nearly finished. *sniff* But anyhoows, I haven't finished just yet. Ooh, and a humungo THANK YOU to Jenn. Thank you soooo much for your reviews! they were so nice *smiled happily* and they seemed to just keep on going *glares at everyone else ^_^*.   
  
So because of them this chapter is dedictaed to Jenn. By the way if you want to know whats gonna be happenin in the next couple of chapters check out her reviews : )  
  
Chapter the Tenth.  
  
"And this is my common room, it's where all of the Gryffindors hang out." Daine explained. For the past hour or so she had dragged Numair all around the castle. The end of his guided tour was the Common Room.  
  
"I see. Now where exactly is the library from here?" Daine rolled her eyes.   
  
"C'mon I'll show you." Leading him by the hand, while he gaped at moving stairs and pictures, Daine made her way to the library. She pushed open the old door and shoved Numair into the room. Closing the door softly she tunred to face him. His mouth was wide open and flapping soundlessly like a fish.   
  
As she passed him Daine pushed his jaw up. Smiling she seemlingly grabbed a book at random.  
  
"You know how you've been trying to fine tune your burn healing potion? It's all in here! You were just one teaspoon of cinnamon short." She tossed the book at his chest and giggled as he fumbled to catch it. He flipped the pages and was instantly whisked away into his own little land of magic.   
  
Daine shook her head and ran the tip of her finger lightly over the dusty books. Seeing the title she wanted she pulled it out and set it at the desk which Numair had sat down at. She needed it for her Charms homework. Despite knowing that she would shortly be going home Daine kept on ignoring it and telling herself she would just need to finish her homework first.   
  
A few silent moments later Daine put down her book and turned her chair towards Numair, who also placed his book down at the sound of the chair screeching across the floor.  
  
"Numair? How long will it be before we go home?"  
  
"Ah, I'm afraid it won't be for another few days at least. I need to replenish my magic before we go or else we won't be able to get home."  
  
"But you said you don't need to use magic!" Daine said, confused.  
  
"Not for the actual travelling you don't. But during the ah.. journey you're exposed to millions of universes and possibilities of life. If you did not have some sort of shield from it all you would die. And to shield yourself from it all is tiring, but with another... And I don't want to risk you. Not after I've found you." Numair smiled tenderly and dropped a small kiss on the top of her head, "I'm sorry Daine."   
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides I'll have a little more time here this way." She too smiled, "Well, we'd better be off. Else we'll be late for potions."  
  
"We?" Numair asked puzzledly.  
  
"Yes of course we. If I let you stay in here all day I won't be able to get you to go home." Daine grinned at Numair's mock indignation, and tugged on his hand. For what must have been the thousandth time that day she grabbed him by the hand and led him through the castle.   
  
********  
  
I am so very sorry! I had no idea it was going to be this short! You see I always write on Sunday evenings so that I can update on Monday mornings except my mum has just come clomping up the stairs and has told me we're going to see my gran! So I have to go now and I am really sorry!!!! But I promise The next chapter will be ever so long. But anyways, at least I've figured out how to keep Daine at Hogwarts for a little longer (jeez I sound like a kidnapper ^_~)  
  
Toodles,  
  
Ky, 


End file.
